A Sorcerer in the Halls
by Useful
Summary: Balthazar will not let his apprentice wreak havoc while he is away. So, the Prime Merlinian will be sent to Hogwarts for the beginning of the year to learn magical skills, skills that even Horvath doesn't know. What havoc is David going to do at Hogwarts?
1. Magic is More than What you Think David

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Sorcerer's Apprentice or Harry Potter. Credit all goes to J. K. Rowling and Jerry Bruckheimer.

* * *

**Magic is More than What you Think David**

"Dave? Dave!" Balthazar Blake, the former apprentice to Merlin himself, called to _his own _apprentice. Yes, even though young David did defeat Morgana without his ring, Balthazar still considered him his apprentice. Dave still had much to learn, there is more about magic than what anyone could think.

"Whaaaat!" His black haired student came out from behind a tesla coil. "Can't you see I'm working? Yo-You can't just barg in here, what if Becky was here? O-Or if I was doing a experiment? You could get—" David fumbled in anger. Although, Dave wasn't really as angry as anyone could think.

"Dave, I'm fine. We need to talk about magic." Balthazar glared at David, almost daring him to object.

"Fine." The twenty year-old stripped off his welding mask. "What do you want to talk about, oh great Master?" He asked in dry sarcasm.

"Veronica and I have some business...Business that is 1000 years overdue—" The Sorcerer began, but was interrupted.

"You're going to get married?" Dave said, grinning his cheesy grin that—who knows how—got him a girlfriend.

"No. This is magical business, things that I couldn't do alone after Veronica was trapped. We must finish this business _immediately_." Balthazar stated, staring at his apprentice his face darkened from under his hat.

"Okay, and you want me to stay put?" Dave guessed, he knew Balthazar would not let him come along, and Dave didn't really care. He wanted some time to spend with Becky alone anyways, without having to stop to do magic practice.

"No, actually, I'm going to send you to school, a magical school no less. I don't trust you alone." Balthazar said, enjoying the look on David's face.

"What? Aw, come on! You can trust me!" He stated.

"Dave, you're still a bad liar." The over 1000 year old Sorcerer walked pass. "Anyways, you will be going to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. You mean to tell me there are more sorcerer's in this world? Besides You, Veronica, Horvath and I?" Dave pointed out, obviously confused.

"No, these are witches and wizards."

"What's the difference?"

"Didn't you read your _Encantus_?" Balthazar rounded on Dave, his eyes narrowed.

"Sh, yeah! Well, uh-actually...No." David scratched his head, looking at the ground.

"A sorcerer and wizard are different in many different ways. One, a wizard CANNOT use magic without his wand. The wand is a conductor of their magic, if a wizard tries to use magic without it, the magic would build and they would explode. Children can use magic without their wands, but only during their youthful stages, once their body is adjusted to the magic within..."

"They cannot use magic without their wands?" Dave guessed, fascinated for once.

"Bingo. Same with witches, since witch is just another name for a female wizard." Balthazar said, moving about and grabbing oddments and sorts. "Now that this unplanned lesson is over, we must be off. Pack your bags David, your ride will be arriving shortly." Balthazar finished packing a few items in his own bag. He gave one last glance at his apprentice and left the old turn around.

"And where will my ride pick me up?" David called after his Master.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Did I display David and Balthazar okay? Good? Bad? Review please! (Chapter edited 1/8/2013)


	2. Goodbyes are Sappy

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Sorcerer's Apprentice or Harry Potter. Credit all goes to J. K. Rowling and Jerry Bruckheimer.

* * *

**Goodbyes are Sappy**

Dave huffed as he crashed through the door of the roof. Behind him he carried a large wooden trunk (that Balthazar had given to him) full of his clothes and sorts. It was heavy empty, now it's ridiculous! David took a deep breath of fresh air. A bead of sweat fell onto his nose; lugging a hundred pound suitcase was not easy, especially since Dave couldn't use magic.

The apprentice looked at the steel eagle, the eagle that taken him on so many journeys. Sadly, the eagle was set in place at this moment, not even a flicker of life showed in the birds steely cold eyes.

So, Dave sat on his trunk, his breaths still rapid and heavy. He looked out over the horizon, the sun was setting over the many towering buildings of New York City. The man was in such a trance, he didn't even notice the little ring that the elevator made.

"Hey, when's your ride going to get here?" A soft voice, almost a whisper, came from behind David. Becky Barnes was one of the most beautiful people in the world, according to David Stutler.

Startled, Dave jumped up and faced the one he loved. "Well, um, when it gets here..." Dave stuttered nervously. He actually had no clue, who or when his ride would arrive to take him to England. "I hope it gets here soon though...Oh! But not too soon..." David corrected himself from his little flub.

Becky only laughed. She took a step closer to her boyfriend. "You know, I always would wonder, did you use magic to get back my bracelet?" She asked.

Dave scratched his head. "Um, well, I've been doing cardio...but, yes, I did use magic.." He answered truthfully.

Becky touched her lips to his, a smile on her face still. "That's what I thought." She said, breathless.

A small beeping sound erupted between the couple. Becky sighed sadly, and pressed a button her watch.

"I have to go, my show starts soon..." She said with reluctance, almost thinking of skipping her show to stay with Dave until his ride arrives.

"You-you go then. I'll be fine." Dave said, trying to keep his voice straight. But, he knew and Becky knew that he was lying completely; it would be a whole school year until he saw the girl again, both of them knew that. David Stutler did not want to leave Becky all alone, Horvath was still out there. So many things could happen to the girlfriend of the Prime Merlinian.

Becky smiled again. She gave Dave one last long kiss to remember her by. "Goodbye Dave, remember me. Okay?" She pushed her bracelet into his hand. "I'm going to miss you." She whispered, and started towards the elevator.

"I love you." David whispered. He was about to call it out to her, but her image disappeared as the elevator doors closed. "Bye Becky." He glanced down at the bracelet, the bracelet that made Becky fall for the physics nerd, David Stutler.

"I'm such a sap." David sat down on his trunk again, pondering many things while fiddling with his new acquisition.

A low and steady rumble was heard in the distance. Dave, growing up in the bustling city of New York didn't get startle at the noise at first. He knew the honking, and craziness, it's a daily thing for David Stutler. A loud motorcycle was passing by the building, nothing new to him. But, this is not an ordinary motorcycle.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is sooo sappy, and yes, I know the meaning of sap. I'm not the romantic fanatic, so sorry if they were a bit out of character. I think it is quite obvious who is going to appear in the next chapter, so please review! (Chapter edited on 1/8/2013)


	3. The Iron Horse Rides

**Thank you all for reviewing! And for those who added this story to their favorites and alerts! A Merry Christmas, for this is your present from me and all those who inspire me to keep on writing this story outside the internet. **

**Disclaimer: **Jerry Bruckheimer has produced many films, how could I steal his idea? I don't own anything, sadly.

* * *

**The Iron Horse Rides**

David soon realized that the rumbling was getting closer. Though, he just thought it was a plane, flying lower than usual. Or, something else. Curiosity got the upper-hand of our young apprentice when he looked towards the horizon. And, what he saw amazed him. A bright star, but it was coming closer by the second. And the rumbling just kept getting louder, until it was almost as loud as Balthazar! Okay, louder, but Balthazar can be loud at times.

Dave jumped from where he was comfortably sitting on his trunk. He was ready for anything to go haywire, like Horvath jumping out of the sky waving his walking-stick like a madman. Not to say that Horvath isn't a mad man.

The rumbling kept on getting louder, and the star—no light—kept on getting closer to the building. Dave was thinking of possibilities of what this "thing" could be. A plane, a helicopter, a jet...something that flies low, fast, and rumbles. Of course, he wasn't expecting the "thing" to be a flying motorcycle! What's more, there was burry looking giant of a man sitting on the motorcycle, driving it.

_Troll!_ That was David's first thought of what he saw. _A hairy troll_, he thought. The young apprentice readied his hands, charging a plasma bolt to strike the motorcycle as soon as it was close enough.

The motorcycle pulled up next to the building David stood on. It wasn't a troll on the motorcycle, it was a giant. Or, a small giant...

"Hello there David!" The burry man spoke, his accent heavily sounded British. Dave gawked at the man and the motorcycle. He was completely struck with awe, a giant knew his name. Dave had a tickling feeling that this giant was his ride to Hogwarts. Which, by the sound of his accent, is in England or near it at least (_Of course it's in England, that's why you're going there._ Dave's thoughts sounded, making the Prime Merlinian flush).

"Um, you're my ride?" David brought his thoughts into words. He pulled on his sweaters laces, obviously nervous about this giant. He did not know whether to trust him, or not. Though, Balthazar had said:

_"Dave, your ride will arrive this evening. He will transport to the magical school of Hogwarts, where you will learn about magic that even I—Balthazar Blake Sorcerer of the 777th Degree—cannot teach you."_

_"So, I'm going to be learning new magic?"_

_"In a sense, now Dave, we must be off. It's going to be a long journey, considering everything has changed in over 1000 years. Veronica is going to have get used to air traveling."_

_"Good luck." Dave replied sadly; This had made Balthazar smirk in triumphant._

_"Yes, and David; Expect the unexpected." _

Dave realized, that this might be the "unexpected" Balthazar was talking about. Or, at least the beginning of it.

"Yeah, I'm goin' to transport you ter England." The giant replied as Dave was thinking about Balthazar. "The names' Hagrid, and I know yer name David." Hagrid said thoughtfully, before David could properly introduce himself.

"Best we be off, gotta go to Diagon Alley and get yer supplies." The motorcycle roared to life once again, the rumble reverberating off the buildings. "Ye can sit here, an' place yer trunk at yer feet too." Hagrid gestured to his sidecar.

David has never ridden on a motorcycle, let alone in a sidecar. Yet, despite his fear, Dave did as the giant told him. He lifted the trunk towards the sidecar, Hagrid reached out his giant hand and helped heft the suitcase. Luckily, the sidecar was next to the building. So, Dave didn't have to climb across Hagrid.

Once David was comfortably in the sidecar, Hagrid put-the-pedal-to-the-medal, as a New Yorker would describe it. They took off towards Long Isle and then to England.

The apprentice looked behind him, the steel eagle's cold gaze was still ahead. Just like they were at the beginning of David's adventure. Maybe it was a trick of the light, or Dave's paranoid...but a shadow flicked across the steel eagle, and it almost looked as though the bird cringed.

The flight went well, nothing happened to the giant and the apprentice. Or, maybe they were just oblivious to what was happening around them.

Actually, through most of the flight, Dave slept. He snored very loudly, and it made Hagrid feel good about himself. Hagrid himself has a snore that could wake a basilisk, but this David fella...he snored like a dragon! The giant grunted in glee, he hopes that this American will get along well with Harry, Ron, and Hermione; the trio were good kids, of course they would want to get to know David!

"David. Ye gotta wake up, we're there." Hagrid grunted towards the sidecar, his eyes never leaving the sky. "David." He grunted again, this time a bit louder.

"Huh, what?" David jolted awake, his eyes looked fearful, he looked around as though still asleep. "Oh, wait..." Dave's eyes seemed to restore to their usual selves, as he realized where he was. "Oh, wait, I remember now. So, where is this-"

"Diagon Alley? In London, behind the Leaky Cauldron." Hagrid grunted, the motorcycle started a decent down towards the land. David just nodded, becoming quiet for the rest of the trip.

The motorcycle landed in a deserted alley next to the Leaky Cauldron. Many people walked by this alley, but none noticed the two men—one who is extra plus size. Maybe there was some sort of magic on this alley, something that makes it obscure to the mortal eye?

David and Hagrid walked out of the alley, that was when a few people looked startled at the pair. It was a quite odd pair, and the giant sorta made it look odder.

To the non-magical people, the two men entered a normal and boring store. But, in magical reality, they entered a wizard pub. Hagrid clapped his hand on David's shoulder, he smiled down at the apprentice. "Come along." He steered him towards a small courtyard littered with trash. The giant started to tap bricks with an umbrella that he took from his overcoat. "Left, right..." He muttered.

Once finished, a gateway opened and revealed itself to David. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid grinned down from behind his mustache and beard.

* * *

**A/N: **I worked hard on this chapter, and I know its boring...but, I do hope you enjoy your Christmas present! (Chapter edited on 1/8/2013)


	4. Goblins from Mordor and a History Lesson

**Enjoy this chapter! I really took my time and worked all day on this chapter. Review it please!**

* * *

**Goblins from Mordor and a History Lesson**

Dave stared in awe, swiveling his head to get a look at the nearest stores. The small secluded alley was stuffed with witches and wizards, all doing various things. Children ran by the pair, and pressed their noses to glass, shouting in delight. The sorcerer peeked from a behind and saw what they looking at, a broomstick. _Great, broomsticks, motorcycles, and steel eagles. All can fly, what next? A car? _Thought the Prime Merlinian sourly, but he had a small thoughtful smile on his face.

"This is where yer'll head first. Flourish and Blotts. Gotta get ye books." Hagrid gestured to a somewhat crowded store. The giant retrieved a piece of parchment from his pocket, handing it to David. "Best I give ye this now, yer list of what-nots." Hagrid grinned and gestured for David to open the letter.

Dave looked at the letter, then at Hagrid.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

_**of **_**WITCHCRAFT **_**and **_**WIZARDRY**

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes(black)

2. One plain pointed hat(black) for day wear

3. One pair of protected gloves(dragonhide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6) _by Miranda Goshawk

_Advanced Guide to Tranfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_Detailed Guide to Magical Plants _by Nyla Knutch

_Advanced Potion-Making _by Libatius Borage

_Advanced Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (Pewter, Standard Size 2)

1 Set glass or crystal phials

1 Telescope

1 Set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

"Soooo..." David began, he looked up at Hagrid. "We have to get all this stuff? How much—I mean what am I going to use—American dollars?" Dave stuttered, wondering if wizards used American currency.

"Nah, ye school gave us some money to exchange. Yer'll be able to get some good school clothes." Hagrid clapped David on the shoulder and led the young man through the alley. "Just to warn ye, goblins are not friendly here in England.."

"Wha—" David began as they went through the doors of Gringotts. He noticed the creatures everywhere. "Boy, I hope these didn't come from Mordor." Dave whispered to himself, but a passing by goblin heard him. He gave David a nasty grin.

"And what be if we did come from Mordor? Care to taste blood, my brothers!" The goblin smirked nastily at David, as the human shrank a bit.

Hagrid clapped David again on the shoulder. "Don't ye worry. These goblins are more or less tamed." Hagrid muttered.

They approached the front desk, it was about five feet taller than David. And about a inch taller than Hagrid. The goblin sitting at the high desk, he glared down at David. His face contorted in a nasty grin, his beady eyes shining in pleasure at the young mans fear.

"And what brings you two here on a fine day?" He said politely, despite the rude face he was making.

"Um, right. We gotta-er-exchange this here American money, into wizard money." Hagrid said uncomfortably. He pulled out a envelope full of twenty dollar bills.

_Good ole' Balthazar! Guess he does have a heart, spotting me the cash for school supplies. _Dave thought, grinning cheekily to himself.

"Mm." The goblin snatched the envelope from Hagrids large hands. He started to count the money in front of the pair. "Mm, $550. That will make out to..." He counted on his long fingers. "137 Galleons and 5 Sickles." The goblin concluded, hiding the American money in a drawer. He took out a sack. "We'll fill this up with the designated amount."

David looked around the bank while he waited for the goblin to get the Galleons and Sickles...as the wizards call them. He noticed goblins weighing gold, and sorts. His eyes glowed in amazement at the organization of the wizards.

"Sirs." The goblin called from above. He dropped a bag full of coins that clinked onto the desk. "Your money. Do have a lovely day." Dave thought that the goblin sounded forced to say the positive.

The two exited Gringotts bank with the money in hand. He looked around the alley, wondering which store to enter first. Maybe the Apothecary, or maybe Madam Malkin's? It seemed though, that Hagrid had a different idea for directions. He steered Dave towards Flourish and Blotts, which was now less crowded than before. David looked at the list, trying to see the titles on the array of shelves.

"Over here." Hagrid pointed to a clerk, who was looking at lists and directing people to books. David followed Hagrid and headed towards the clerk.

It took about five minutes after the clerk looked at the list. He had directed the pair to where the books for sixth year Hogwarts students, and to check out. So far, they had spent 25 Galleons and 6 Knuts. Dave knew that he was going to have to read through some of these books, plus he had his _Encantus_ to read...Yeah, like he'll ever open that thing.

They went to Madam Malkin's to get David's robes for school. Of course, Miss Malkin asked a lot of questions. "Why, on earth, are you starting fresh?" She had asked. Of course, David didn't have a good answer. Luckily, Hagrid caught Dave's unease and rescued him.

"Aye, he got ahold of money and wanted some nice robes." Hagrid winked at the sorcerer's apprentice. Though, Hagrid had no idea of what David is, really. He thought Dave was just a exchange student, someone Dumbledore saw great potential in. Hagrid did not question Dumbledore, often.

David was fitted within an half-hour. The two soon went to the Apothecary, and got some potions supplies. And then to the other stores, of course they stopped for a snack halfway through. Soon, their was only one thing left to get. And Dave had been dreading this moment all day.

The two entered the musty store. Dave swatted away some dust clouds that floated around. Hagrid sat down in a chair, it moaned under his weight. David wondered if the chair will collapse anytime soon. "And, what brings you here, Mr. Stutler? A wand, perhaps?" A odd voice erupted from behind the desk in the middle of the shop. "Yes, a strange case you will be. Now, this way."

A white-haired man appeared. He wobbled to the back, full of boxes that were long and contained many wands. No two were the same, just as the sign said. He muttered as he lead the way. "Strange case you will be." Dave took one look back at Hagrid, who shrugged. He followed the old wand-maker into the back.

Once out of earshot, in the back room. Which was rarely used, and stuffy. Mr. Ollivander rounded on David. "So, young sorcerer...we need to get you a wand. Hard that will be, yes, yes." Mr. Ollivander rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Dave looked amazed, that the old wizard would know what he was.

"I know many things about you David. The Prime Merlinian, a big deal for someone so young. Then again, Merlin was said to have his fate en-trusted on him at birth" He said in a ominous voice. David shivered, a sudden cold draft had erupted from the rafters. But still, it was freaky.

"How will I get a wand?" David asked, the stupidest question in Mr. Ollivander's opinion.

"The wand chooses the wizard, or in this case, the sorcerer." Mr. Ollivander snapped at David, startling the sorcerer. "I know that you usually generate your powers through your ring, or hands. But, we can find you a special wand. Specially made wand for sorcerers who want to join the wizarding lifestyle, under their own risks."

"Own risks?" Dave asked stupidly.

"My boy! Don't you read your _Encantus_?" Mr. Ollivander seemed thoroughly surprised.

"I should read that book." Dave said reluctantly. Sighing heavily. "No, I peek at my _Encantus _but I've never read it."

"Well, sorcerers were kicked out of the wizarding world. Outcasts, they became. The Ministry was jealous, because sorcerers were more powerful than us wizards. There was one problem, the sorcerers were not the most organized people. More intent on doing good or evil, each sorcerer with a purpose. None had the purpose to create a government for the sorcerers. So, they remained rural outcasts, and eventually collapsed and went into hiding. So, except for those Morganians and the Prime Merlianian. No sorcerer has been seen, since." Mr. Ollivander explained to the Prime Merlinian. "Your purpose is to stop Maxim Horvath, for good."

"How—" David was shocked when Mr. Ollivander withdrew from a cupboard, a _Encantus. _

"You're-you're a sorcerer?"

"No, no! I'm a wizard!" Mr. Ollivander winked at David. "Now, try this wand." He handed David a black wand. "These wands are specially made, they have a gem in the center and are hollow. They can generate your magic out into the open. Just like a wizard. Though, magical spells won't work. The same process, clear your mind. Yes?" Mr. Ollivander looked at David. "Give it a wave!"

Startled, David waved the wand around. Willing fire to come from its center. Before he knew it, the chandelier was lit up. And the room was flickering with light.

"Good, good! A rare English oak wand. My only English oak wand made for sorcerers, anyhow. Yes, it has I believe a emerald is embedded in its center. Is that the gemstone in Merlin's dragon ring?"

"Ye-yeah." David stuttered, shocked.

"Good, good. You may go." Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand and shooed David out of the room.

Dave found Hagrid waiting patiently on the same chair as before. "How'd it go?" He asked after he saw David. Dave just nodded in response, shocked after hearing a bit of sorcerer's history.

"An English oak wand, with a phoenix feather core." Mr. Ollivander appeared from behind. David's new wand was packed in a little petite box. "Here you go. Seven Galleons, please." He offered his hand to David, who counted seven Galleons into the old wizards hand. "Thanks. Come again David!" Mr. Ollivander waved them off.

"David, I gotta go. Some business to do. Anywho. Your train leaves in three weeks, you will be driven there with a couple O' friends of mine. Don't ye worry, you'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the time being. Bye there David!" Hagrid waved to David, one last goodbye.

David trudged back to the Leaky Cauldron. The bartender directed him to his temporarily room, and the Prime Merlinian collapsed on his bed. Exhausted and relieved. He had three weeks before he enters Hogwarts. But for now, David Stutler must maintain his identity as a wizard. If anyone knew he was a sorcerer, horrible things might happen to the Prime Merlinian. Who knows how the Ministry will feel about the most powerful sorcerer being in their grasp?

Dave drifted to sleep, ignoring the call for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews will motivate me to make long chapters like this one. Just a hint. Review please! It is getting intresting, especially since the Harry Potter gang will enter stage right in the next chapter. (Chapter edited on 1/8/2013)


	5. The Scarlet Caboose

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, a major wall hit me and I couldn't write in awhile. Also, prom is coming up and gotta get good grades if I wanna go. ;) I stiiiiiill don't have a date though. D: So, anyways, thanks for all the lovely comments. This chapter sucks, cause it was created to get me away from the wall and back on the road. Next chapter will come soon...hopefully...**

******Disclaimer: **Yeah, I don't anything cool. So, no Harry Potter or Sorcerer's Apprentice.

* * *

**The Scarlet Caboose**

David walked through the train station, he grasped his ticket and was looking at it in disbelief. "Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" He muttered to himself, not paying attention to his surroundings, a tremor came through the metal of the cart he was pushing and with a yelp he and his unlucky victim fell in a heap on the floor.

"Bloody hell! Watch where you're going!" A British voice rose out from underneath a upturned cart. The boy, if it wasn't for his face David would have thought he was about 20 years old. The red head grumbled, looking around to where his friends had wandered off to. "Great, see what—" He picked up the ticket and gave it a stare.

"That's mine!" He exclaimed, making a grab for it. Put the taller boy held him back.

"Whoa, I haven't seen you around Hogwarts. You don't work for You-Know-Who, do you?" His eyes narrowed, and he gestured to his pocket where a stick was firmly tucked in. Of course, it clicked, this was a student at Hogwarts!

"No-no...Who's You-Know-Who?" Dave stuttered, picking up his strewed materials, even picking up the red heads personals.

"Blimey! You don't sound like you're from the country! How'd you get to Hogwarts?" The boy accepted his cart back.

"Um, exchange student." He said his cover, which was what Balthazar had told him he would be.

"_Ron!_"A annoyed voice came from behind, the red head jumped up—Ron as Dave presumes—turning around to look down upon a frizzy haired teenager. She crossed her arms and looked rather annoyed at the boy.

"Uh-uh, right, well I better get this ridiculous platform...Ah, as soon as I find it that is.." David wanted to hurriedly get away. He rushed past the two, leaving them behind to only run into a rather plump British women. She turned, her face beet red.

"Ronald Weasl—Oh, hello. I haven't seen you before. Ah! I see you have a ticket, I don't want to make you be late for the train." She gestured towards the wall between Platforms 9 & 10.

"Uh..." David couldn't think of what to do, so he did the most logical in his mind. He walked towards the platform, and before he knew it, he went right through the wall! "Gonna have to get used to this. Wizards really abuse magic..." He smiled a dorky smile, thinking of what he could do when he got the chance.

He spotted the scarlet train, which honestly it wasn't that hard to miss. Some people gave the American weird looks, most did not recognize him and wondered who he was. A few muttered amongst themselves, and when the gossiping girls got news of this, the information spread.

"Did you see the new guy?"

"The one that looks like a dork?"

"Yeah, he looks American..."

"A bloody American? First a werewolf, and now a bloody American? I'm starting to have my doubts on Dumbledore."

Dave felt self-conscious about everyone talking, and he noticed the glances around him. He gave his checkered shirt's collar a tug, letting the heat escape so he didn't sweat more than he already was. He rounded the corner, and found a compartment towards the back of the train.

He moaned in annoyance, his arm hurting from carrying all the necessities in his trunk. "A little magic might help." He muttered, and pointed his finger at the large sized suitcase. Slowly, it began to rock and lift a inch in the air.

Dave thought for the trunk to move up the stairs, and it did. Luckily, no one was really paying attention to the back of the train, and David's magic slipped unnoticed—this time around. He sat in his compartment, huddled next to the window.

The train started forward, and the whistle blew many times. The Prime Melinian sat and watched the beautiful England scenery. He absently played with his charm bracelet, thinking of the time when he took Becky to France.

"Excuse me, is this compartment taken?" A blonde girls head popped in, along with a rather round dark-haired boys. He shook his head, not in the mood to try to make friend or two.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, and this is Neville Longbottom." She introduced herself, sitting across from the slouching American. He chuckled a bit, making Luna cock a eyebrow. "What's so funny?" She asked dreamily, staring out the window watching everything before David sees it.

"Nothing." He controlled his chortling, and straightened his face. "So," he went back to looking out his window.

"You must be the American!" Neville exclaimed, somewhat surprised by his accent. "You have a weird accent, you know that, right?"

"Who are you calling with a weird accent? I can hardly understand you British folk." He argued, half smiling to himself.

"So, are we all going to be friends?" Luna asked, she stared dreamily around at the two boys.

"Eh, sure.." Dave shrugged, not really caring.

"Of course!" Neville brought out his book and went over to sit next to Dave. "You have gotta look at these plants, you see..." Dave rolled his eyes, noting that this was going to be a long train ride.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeeeeeep, thats the worst chapter ever written. :) Reviews welcomed, and flames will be served at prom. (Chapter edited on 1/8/2013)


	6. A Bedtime Tale

**Finally! School is out, and I have 3 months of writing and doing nothing! XD Wait...writing IS something! Yee~ I also got Kingdom Hearts...then I beat it...now I have Re: Chain of Memories! Still trying to get used to the friggin card system. -.-' Anywho, why am I wasting your time with MY life? Shouldn't we be getting to David Stutler's life? **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Sorcerer's Apprentice, or Harry Potter. I'm a loser, okay?

* * *

**A Bedtime Tale**

David stared out the window, as Neville chatted endlessly on about plants. He didn't mind, it was just he didn't care about the green stuff. He just cared about getting through school, yet again, _alive_! He was barely able to make it through the first time.

Luna, who was across from David, also gazed out the window. A small knock came from the door, interrupting all three. The boy with the red hair, who had swore at Dave, was standing behind the transparent glass with his three friends. "Oh, hello Ron!" Neville spoke as Ron and his friends Harry and Hermione entered the compartment.

"Hello Neville, Luna...and, I'm not sure who you are—though I've heard a great deal about you." Hermione greeted, giving David a quizzical look.

"Oh-OH! I'm David, or Dave...Stutler—Dave Stutler." David fumbled over his words.

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger—you've already met Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter. A pleasure to meet you David Stutler." She grinned, shaking the American's hand politely.

David smiled a bit at Hermione, but he shifted a curious gaze to Harry Potter.

Harry returned his gaze. Neither of them knew that the other was very powerful, and very important people to their race of magic. Though, Harry did feel something strange about David, he didn't know what—and maybe it was just his scar irritating him.

"Well, well, the rumors are true. An_ American_ coming to Hogwarts? What sort of devilry is Dumbledore planning?" Someone sneered from behind Ron.

David noticed a boy, with blonde-white hair in the most _awful_hairstyle possible. The boy who had sneered at him hadn't done it by himself—he had the protection of two ugly pig-faced goons.

Everybody in the compartment faced Malfoy, Neville and Luna stood up to his defense.

"Dumbledore is a ge-ge-genius, maybe he's an am-bass-bassador—maybe he's going to help get Am-American wizards to fight with us against You-Know-Who..." Neville quivered in fear, but remained strong.

"Please, like the American's have it dandy. England isn't the only country to have to deal with Dark Lords. Besides, there are more sorcerer's in America." Malfoy gave a hallow laugh, as though he feared sorcerers. "Do you know how rouge and beast sorcerers are?"

Ron immediately shook his head, he had heard of sorcerers, but not in detail. For once; he actually might learn a thing or two from Malfoy, of all people.

Harry, of course, was clueless as to what the difference was between sorcerers and wizards.

"You see, they have more power than wizards and witches—combined! When they learn very dark spells, they would be quite a match for even the Dark Lord. Sorcerers have been our mortal enemies for millennia. _Especially_, the Prime Merlinian. Did you know, that _Merlin _was ashamed of the darkness within wizard's and witch's hearts, that he nearly got us killed. _Why _do you think that men and women claimed to be witches were killed? Hm.."

David lowered his head, ashamed of what his ancestors did. Of course, he didn't know whether this was true or not—for all he knew, this could be a bedtime story to scare little kids. 'If you don't eat your vegetables, the sorcerers will come and take you away' sort of deal.

Hermione sighed. "True, but Merlin did great things. Don't forget, he let Morgana come to power; to draw attention from us so we may escape." She reasoned.

"Yeah, and look where that lead him. Dead, and her trapped in a nesting doll for God-knows-how-long."

David couldn't stand it anymore, he rested his head on the seat noticing the approaching castle in the darkness. _Wow, the time sure went away. _He thought. "Hey, is that Hogwarts?"

"Yes, now you boys had better change into your robes." Hermione motioned to Luna. She glared at Malfoy. "I think you should leave now—to be with the rest of your...friends." She sniffed, before leaving the compartment.

Harry raised his wand. "I suggest you leave—Malfoy. And take Crabbe and Goyle with you." He threatened.

Malfoy sneered, but left the compartment without another word.

David hopped onto the seat, and started looking for his robes as Neville did the same. Harry and Ron left to get changed as well. "So, what's it like at Hogwarts?" David asked Neville.

"Oh, it's amazing! You see, the four tables we eat at..." Neville began.

* * *

**A/N: **I completely failed this chapter last night-for those of you who noticed the mistakes. I had accidently done it on a Wordpad document and not my Microsoft Works. Thus, I had not spell checked and such, so it bombed. Here I am reposting it, in hopes of a better job. So, that was my small filler chapter that is extremely over do, like that project I forgot to turn in...oh, well. (Chapter edited on 1/8/2013)


	7. The Proposition

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I think I'm far enough in the tale to show you my darkside...Hehe, I'd like to introduce the bad guys. BOO! This chapter has been implanted in my mind for awhile - actually it started the story!**

**Just a heads up, my writing style changes here. Don't kill me, I just like to write dark scenes in the odd and drab way.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter, The Sorcerer's Apprentice, or the catchphrase I'm about to use. Got it memorized?

* * *

**The Proposition**

The fog covered the pathway of the man as he could barely see left, right, up, or down. Slowly, though, he made his way on the journey. Nobody was out in the middle of a graveyard; at night, there isn't somebody stupid enough to do that. _Especially _not in this graveyard. Sure, most graveyards are haunted—or said to be, by most stupid and idiotic know-it-alls. The exception, this graveyard _was _haunted. Because, something; or someone killed people in it.

All the witness would see is a flash of green lightning as it struck the earth—and the person victim would never be seen again...alive.

This man was crazy, as he walked through the overgrown grass of the graveyard. Surely, this man had heard the tales of the lightning, known of how the death rate of this town has increased. It was mad—no _suicide_—to waltz in here on God-knows-what's territory.

But it was the rumors that encouraged him. He had to be sure, he had to know whether it was _him. _And if he would be willing to join up, to gather the darkness together and combine to gain more power than even Morgana and Merlin could ever accomplish.

_Hiss. Hiss. Hiss._

Ah, the snake. The man knew she was his alert, his protection. His last hope. "Take me to him." He spoke, watching the shadow of the snake as it flickered in and out from under the tombstone.

_Hiss. Hiss. Hiss._

The large snake wiggled its way around the graves, slinking deeper into the heart of the God's Acre. The man followed quietly, unfazed by the darkness or the sounds beyond his reach. Soon, he reached the end. The snake slithered into the shadows, going to her master.

_"Who is it Nagini? A friend of ours, or another __victim__?"_ Someone hissed from the shadows. Lord Voldemort stepped into the faint silver moonlight. His red eyes narrowed as he glared at the man before him. There was a odd feeling about his presence, a good and yet odd feeling.

The man wrapped his furs more tightly around him, a gesture of impatience. "I am Maxim Horvath, Sorcerer of the 666th Degree." He spoke in a heavy accent, which Voldemort could not identify its location—or what century it is from.

"A sorcerer? Hmph, what brings you here—Merlinian." He spoke cruelly, raising his wand.

Horvath laughed, shaking his head uncontrollably. "I'm not a Merlinian, you fool. I am Maxim Horvath, a Morganian." He sneered, not intimidated by The Dark Lord. "And, I have a proposition for you."

Voldemort was interested, he motioned for the sorcerer to follow him. He lead the way through the bone yard, towards a mansion on the hill. "Speak," he commanded, hating the silence. The Dark Lord didn't want his Death Eater's knowing of Horvath's presence until _he _was sure that this sorcerer was to be trusted.

"We both have deadly enemies—both destined for greatness. We each want them dead." Horvath heard Voldemort hiss in delight, probably thinking of his enemy lying dead on the ground before him. "I have come to propose we join forces. I can _easily _take down a wizard army, while your army of—Death Eaters, as I hear you call them, take down the Prime Merlinian."

"_The Prime Melinian?_" Voldemort seemed stunned, not sure himself by this revelation.

"Yes, the Prime Merlinian." Horvath stopped, walking around Voldemort in circles. "You don't think you can handle a 20-year-old _boy_?" He mocked, holding out the ring.

Voldemort narrowed his snake eyes to slits, petting Nagini's head. "No, I fear only one person. I will do as you please, if you can do to my pleasure." The Dark Lord hissed again, facing the mansion.

"I thought so." Horvath laughed, letting the Dragon Ring slip to it's original position on his cane. "By doing this, you will not only gain the respect of more wizards…but, you'll also gain the trust of the Morganians!"

Voldemort couldn't help but be pleased at the thought of sorcerer's at his command. All he had to do was kill a child, he probably hasn't even developed his magic yet. "Where is the boy?"

"That's the trick….he's at Hogwarts." Horvath smirked, continuing on his way to the mansion.

The Dark Lord frowned, it just got a bit harder.

* * *

**A/N: **This was a super short chapter, but I really wanted to do this scene now before it left my head. Two chapters in two days! Isn't that amazing? The next chapter may come before or after sleep away camp…..not sure, if it comes before - I most likely won't be typing during the camp. If it comes after - it should be a day or two after I'm done with camp. It depends, really. If I take my laptop, I can type it up and post it when I get home. If I don't, I'll probably write the chapter by hand and type it, and post it when I come back. (Chapter edited on 1/8/2013)


	8. Meeting the Man Himself

**Back from camp! Bleh, I've been bored as I sit resting my sore feet. (The horse I train with stepped on my feet five times in one day, twice in one minute.**** It huuuuurts having over 1,000 pounds on your foot. XD) So, I'm going to type the next chapter as I soak my feet in warm water!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Sorcerer's Apprentice or Harry Potter. I only own my sore feet.

* * *

**Meeting the Man Himself**

David looked up at the castle, amazed. It was _huge _compared to the castles he'd seen on TV. Well, he doesn't watch that much TV nowadays anyway…This castle was beautiful! This lights were illuminating the night, and making the land around it gorgeous. He stared at it as the carriage approached it, lost in his own thoughts.

Neville seemed to be trying to explain Hogwarts to David, but he had been lost in thought and not listening to the student. He didn't seem to notice David's thoughts were somewhere else, and garbled on with the history, and Dumbledore, and other stuff. Luna, not wanting to be left out of this new friendship, would pipe up with a few secrets that even Neville didn't know about.

It was just the three of them in one carriage, being pulled by ugly looking horses. David had asked Luna about them before, and why no one else seemed concerned about how _evil _they looked.

"Oh, those are Thestrals." She had said in dreamy voice, looking into the forest near the grounds of the castle. "You must have seen death then, I assume.."

David looked momentarily confused. "Yeah…I have." He was reminded of the time Balthazar 'died' then he brought him to life again…Or when he killed Morgana. He had seen death.

Luna chuckled fondly. "In order to see a Threstral you had to have seen death sometime in your life."

Dave nodded in understanding, wondering who Luna saw die. Though, the sorcerer did not pry into her personal life. He didn't want the platinum blonde to go into tears, and it would be all his fault.

The carriage jerked itself to a stop, and the two wizards—and one sorcerer—hopped out of it. David looked up at the castle, craning his neck to see the peak. "Wow…"

"Mr. Stutler…" A monotone voice approached, belonging to a pale man clad in black robes. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you… Regarding your stay at Hogwarts." His eyes darted back and forth, between himself and Neville Longbottom, before resting on the carriage which Ron and Hermione exited, minus a certain Harry Potter.

"Okay, sir." David followed the man as he swept into the castle with a throng of students. He observed the teacher from behind, besides the fact this man wore black robes…Dave thought a nice bottle of shampoo would be a good Christmas present for him. "Might I ask your name, sir? You seem familiar with mine…"

The man gave David a brief and cold glance. "Professor Snape." He muttered as the pair entered a empty hallway.

Dave nodded, and looked around absently. Something pale and silver caught his eye, and he felt like a bucket of ice cold water was dumped onto his head as it went through him. "H-Hey!" He stuttered at the sudden chill, making Snape turn around.

"Oh, sorry." The ghost sneered, floating into a wall.

"G-G-Ghosts!? Ghosts live here-e-e?" He stuttered, turning around to keep an eye out for more of the pale and shimmering forms or ghosts.

"Yes, Mr. Stutler. And I find it unfortunate that the first ghost you met was the Bloody Baron. Tsk. Tsk. He does not play well with new students who are not in his House." The Professor said coldly, as they entered a new hallway.

David didn't respond, getting the message that he was not liked by this man. _What did I ever do to him?_ He wondered, nearly bumping into Snape as he halted.

"Lemon Drops." The monotone man gestured to Dave to step onto the escalator-like staircase.

David watched as the gargoyle made its descent upwards, hastily he stepped onto the granite step. He watched as he made his way up to the next floor, or a couple of floors up. He couldn't be so sure, being in a stone tube going up like a elevator.

The gargoyle came to a halt at the entrance, and the physics nerd stepped off. He raised his fist to knock on the door. "Come in."

David was shocked on how the Professor knew he was there. No matter, he entered the bright and cheerful office, much more than he was expecting. Gadgets and gizmos whirred and spun around on tables.

"Hello Mr. Stutler. I have heard a lot about you from Mr. Blake." A very—_very_—old man spoke from behind his desk. His half-moon spectacles glinted in the light as he observed the Prime Merlinian before him. "Have a seat, I have some pumpkin flavored tea that I have been wanting to share. Sadly, though, Professor Snape does not like pumpkins." Dumbledore waved his wand, making a teapot appear.

David sat down, as commanded. He inspected the room, looking at the paintings. A few were snoring away, while others were looking at him with curious eyes. There was even a empty one, as though the man was never painted.

"Oi, what are you looking at?" One painting grumbled, making the scared sorcerer look away in haste.

Dumbledore chuckled slightly. "I see you're not used to that. Here at Hogwarts our paintings are enchanted to move." He explained, pouring the young man some tea.

David took the cup graciously, and sipped the tea quietly. "Thank you." He managed politely, enjoying the drink.

"Anyways, I have called you here due to some issues that have arisen. In case Mr. Ollivander did not tell you, sorcerers are not welcomed in the Wizard World. I do not understand why myself, for every sorcerer _I _have met seemed to be a kind spirit." Dumbledore smiled, remembering some his friends who were sorcerers. He did not get to visit them often, and wished that one day they would be accepted once again.

David nodded intently, knowing his true origins would have to remain a secret. "I know, I found out a lot more than that."

"Splendid! I believe you just cut down my history lesson, and we can get to a bit more matters. For example, there is a boy who is like yourself. He goes by the name Harry Potter, I'm sure you met him, knowing his friend Hermione Granger." Dumbledore chuckled again.

"Yes, I did." David nodded once again.

"Good, good. It is in my interest that you befriend him. I see you befriended Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood."

"Yes, sir. Wait—"

Dumbledore merely winked at the knowledge, leaving Dave confused. "Now, before I dismiss you. I'd like to tell you that there is a room on the seventh floor that you might find useful when you need a Merlin's Circle." He smiled under the white bushy beard.

David gaped at the old man, but said nothing more.

"I believe it is time you head down to the feast. You will need to be sorted, though I have no doubt on what House you will be in." Dumbledore stood from his seat, revealing his beard to be long enough to tuck into his belt.

"O-Okay…" Dave placed the cup back on the tray, and it disappeared into thin air. Slowly, he walked towards the exit.

"Oh, and if you ever wish to visit. I do like Lemon Drops, but incase that doesn't help I also fancy Chocolate Frogs." The old man called after him.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's short. Next chapter will be the sorting, and hopefully I'll do another Voldy and Horvath chapter later on too.


	9. Being Red, a Gift and a Curse

**Due to a mega-mindboggle brain fart, I almost sent you the same chapter like the dope I am. *Gives self a Gibbs slap* Anyways, here is the next chapter. And, the Sorting Hat song is from the book, I don't own it. **

******Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Malfoy might still be a ferret. And if I owned The Sorcerer's Apprentice, then Morgana would have gotten away and sequel would be made. AKA, I don't own any of them.

* * *

**Being Red, a Gift and a Curse**

David was met by Professor Snape at the end of the stairs, who still didn't look to pleased. "Come along." He said in his sour, monotone voice, sweeping his robes around and leading him back to where they came.

"AHA!" Came a obnoxious voice, dropping a water balloon on Dave's head. "Look, it's the ickle fickle exchange student from the USA! USA! USA!" A ghost chanted in a maniacal manner.

Snape's dark eyes gleamed with amusement as he looked behind at David. But, his voice was cold and stoic. "Peeves… I suggest you leave. _Now._"

The Poltergeist stuck out his tongue, and blew away as though he was a balloon himself. He went through David a couple of times, making the already cold sorcerer have much more of a chill.

The two resumed on their way, and were met up with a couple of first year students. "You, will wait here until you are called…Mr. Stutler. You will not enter with the first years, am I understood." Snape turned on him, his voice low and threatening.

"Yes, sir."

"Good…" Snape drawled before entering the large room, drawing himself attention from the students at their tables. David noticed Dumbledore was already there, but thought noting of it. Magic, what can you say?

David sat down and waited on the floor. Some of the first years heads turned towards him, a few giggled at him. Both, for the most part, they left him alone. They had more things to worry about, like how they were going to get sorted, all of them had some idea of the rumor—fighting a troll, casting a spell, dueling with a replica of You-Know-Who. They were mostly talking amongst themselves on _that _situation, then they were on the obvious older man near them.

"First years, come along." A stern looking woman, in emerald green robes. Her hair was in a tight bun, and she held a piece of parchment that was a list of names of students. David had learned a bit of Hogwarts, the four Houses and being sorted. Neville and Luna didn't bother to tell him how, stating: "We didn't know when we first came here, it's only fair you be surprised!"

David heard the doors come to a close, and waited alone in the hallway. He listened, but then a strange tune was heard. The voice was not know to David, it wasn't Professor Snape (though he would be very surprised to hear Snape sing), and it wasn't Professor Dumbledore. It must be another teacher, one he hadn't seen yet.

_A thousand years or more agoWhen I was newly sewn,There lived four wizards of renown,Whose names are still well known:Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,Shrewd Slytherin, from shared a wish, a hope, a dream,They hatched a daring planTo educate young sorcerersThus Hogwarts School each of these four foundersFormed their own house, for eachDid value different virtuesIn the ones they had to Gryffindor, the bravest werePrized far beyond the rest;For Ravenclaw, the cleverestWould always be the best;For Hufflepuff, hard workers wereMost worthy of admission;And power-hungry SlytherinLoved those of great still alive they did divideTheir favourites from the throng,Yet how to pick the worthy onesWhen they were dead and gone?Twas Gryffindor who found the way,He whipped me off his headThe founders put some brains in meSo I could choose instead!Now slip me snug about your ears,I've never yet been wrong,I'll have a look inside your mindAnd tell where you belong!_

David listened to the song. _It's a hat, a Sorting Hat. _He figured out quickly; he almost wanted to shout about him being smarter than he looked (especially when Balthazar commented on his intelligence with magic). He must admit, Dave was glad it wasn't a troll.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The loud, rough, and strained voice of the hat called. Cheering erupted as the table welcomed their new member.

David waited patiently, listening for the end. "RAVENCLAW!" Called the hat for the last time, the cheering finally ended.

Knowing his cue was about to come soon, the sorcerer stood up and waited by the door.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you all know of a exchange student that will be attending Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore's voice boomed louder than ever, probably the use of some microphone charm…Spell…Thing. "I think it will be time to welcome him, for I have saved the best for last! Mr. David Stutler, you may enter to be sorted!"

David pushed on the door, surprised that they swung open quite easily. He heard murmurs from the crowded tables, and he noticed some nasty looks from the students from the far right table. He hoped that the hat didn't put him in there.

Dumbledore waited patiently at the podium, his Deputy Headmistress, Professor Mcgonagall with the hat in her hand. When David Stutler finally sat on the stool set in the front of the hall, for all to watch, she placed the Sorting Hat over his head.

"_Hmm… Tricky, tricky, sorcerer." _The hat whispered into David's ear. _"You all are the same, determined, ambitious, loyal, and brave. Especially, you Prime Merlinian."_

_Oh, um, yeah._ David thought in a very confused way. _How-_

"_I know a lot, being a top your head." _The hat replied smoothly. _"Where to put you… Slytherin will do you good, get you some gut in that magic. But it may very well get you killed, sorcerer."_

_Not Slytherin! They're the jerks over there giving me the glares, aren't they? _David thought rapidly, making the hat chuckle.

"_You remind me of Harry Potter. I know where to put you…" _The hat gave a dramatic pause and breath. "GRYFFINDOR!"

David looked over at the table, the one with the lion above it. They cheered for him, some even standing up to get a better look at him. Shakily, David took off the hat and handed it to the Professor who had held it earlier.

The sorcerer looked back at Dumbledore, taking a step down towards the table. Dumbledore winked at him which distracted the sorcerer, and before David Stutler tripped and fell face first onto the ground. _Great…_

The hall erupted into laughter, but David ignored it as he got up. Refusing help from any teachers, he made his way to his table, very red at his foolishness.

* * *

**A/N: **I had fun writing this chapter, I liked the Sorting Hat and Davids blubber after being sorted. Reviews make me write faster. :) (Chapter edited on 1/8/2013)


	10. Sweet Plans, Sweet, Sweet Plans

**With school coming up, I want to try to get to Chapter 15 by the time. Chapter 15 should be my halfway point, or 2/3 of the ways through. Not sure how long I want this story to be.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or The Sorcerer's Apprentice.

* * *

**Sweet Plans, Sweet, Sweet Plans**

Horvath sat next to a man, wearing a black jacket. His name was… Oh, Horvath forgot the name of this creature already. It had something to do with wolves, like that dope friend of Stutlers' always saying about being an alpha or whatever. Horvath didn't care, they were his minions now. He was in league with a powerful wizard—not as powerful as himself, though. Horvath had no need to learn names, unless the Dark Lord instructs him too call his 'Death Eaters' by their names.

"Are we all present?" Voldemorts wand dangled between his fingers as he waved his hand up and down the row. "Good. First of all, I would like to introduce Maxim Horvath. My new, as the American Muggles say, colleague."

One woman, which Horvath didn't even bother to learn her name, stood up. She shot daggers at Horvath and his fur coat suit. "_Him,_" she screeched, getting defensive. "What has he got, that I don't have, my Lord? I've been fateful to you since the beginning, if anyone deserves to stand by your side, it's me!" She pouted, slumping back into her seat.

Horvath couldn't help but chuckle, _stupid girl._ He looked towards the Dark Lord, whose face was unreadable, though Horvath could tell he was embarrassed and angry. "My apologies, Maxim." Voldemort motioned to the woman. "Bellatrix, just doesn't know your power."

"I'd be happy to take hers to acquire more." The sorcerer said in a amused, and serious tone.

"That won't be necessary, Maxim." Voldemort glanced at Bellatrix, a warning to keep her mouth shut. "Maybe, a demonstration would convince her."

"Gladly." Maxim Horvath stood up, slowly walking around the table, choosing what to do and who his victim would be. His eyes settled on a uncomfortable looking man, with bleach blonde hair that ran down his shoulders. "You."

Lucius Malfoy was not having a good day. And when the furred man pointed to him, his day got worst. "Me? My Lord." But Voldemort merely silenced the Malfoy, keen in what Horvath was going to do.

Horvath smiled. "Yes, you." He slowly made his way to Lucius, his beady black eyes glinting in a evil way. Maxim has a nasty sneer on his face as he approached.

All eyes were on Maxim Horvath, not sure what he was going to do. He has no wand, as it seemed. And only a cane with many trinkets on it, what was he going to do? Bop Lucius on the head like he was a rabbit.

The blue jewel on his cane glowed, and the American shot a plasma bolt at Lucius, knocking the blonde man onto the floor.

Some of the Death Eaters clapped nervously. Voldemort stood up to address the crowd. "Wonderful! You see, we have a sorcerer now, but sadly," Horvath sneered, knowing what was coming. "So does that fool Dumbledore."

Murmurs rippled amongst the followers, even Bellatrix was slightly impressed and scared at the same time. Lucius crawled back into his chair, his hair over his eyes and his face red in embarrassment.

Horvath cleared his throat. "Yes. And now, we must configure a plan to defeat my enemy and your enemy at the same time."

Bellatrix hissed. "_Your _enemy? So, we destroy your enemy and you ditch us here to fight off a crowd of angry wizards?" More murmurs arose, but were silenced immediately.

"My dear Bellatrix." Voldemort cooed to the woman on his left-hand side. "Of course its not like that. We're in with Horvath together, and Horvath is with us also." His red eyes darted to Horvath, trying for the third time in the hour to penetrate the mind of the man. But, his attempts were futile and he failed once again. With a hiss of annoyance, he muttered. "Right, Maxim?"

Maxim seemed to be lost in thought. "Hmm, yes, I am with you until enemies are destroyed." He vowed.

"Make him take the Unbreakable Vow." Bellatrix whispered, glaring at Horvath.

Voldemort seemed thoughtful at her words, but decided against it. At least, until he saw signs of Horvath looking like he was going to leave. "Bellatrix," he spoke in his soft voice, "I have faith in my friend, Maxim."

Horvath did not like this woman, and the Dark Lord trying to enter his brain was getting on his nerves. "Now, may we configure our plan?" He sat at the other end of the table.

Voldemort nodded. "I have a source, on the inside, who will keep us updated and he will bring an infiltration team inside of Hogwarts for a attack." He gestured to Lucius, and the woman he was sitting next to. "How's Draco?"

"Fine." The woman next to Lucius replied with determination.

"That's good." The Dark Lord smiled briefly. "You see, Maxim, there is not much we can do now. Even I believe your magic cannot penetrate the Hogwarts boundaries." He admonished, waving his hand again. "However, when the time comes, I want you to lead the raid."

"But, My Lord!" The man, whose name still hasn't come to Horvath, stood up. "I was going to lead that raid into the castle, once Draco found a way in, of course." He spoke gruffly, and even growled slightly.

Voldemort glared daggers at the man. "Fenrir." He said smoothly, and deadly. "_I _am the Dark Lord, Voldemort. _I _killed hundreds of people. _I _was the one you chose to follow. _I _tell who is leading and who is following, Fenrir, don't ever question me again." He looked around the room, a silent tension overcame them all. "Any of you."

Horvath inwardly smirked, he liked this Voldemort. Voldemort had respect, respect that Maxim dreamed of having among the Morganians. "Good." He said simply, standing up. "Is there a room where I may wash up, and spend the night?"

Voldemort looked at Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. "Well..?"

"O-O-Of course, My Lord." Lucius Malfoy stuttered. "W-Wormtail!"

A small, plump, man came into the room for the first time. He had a silver hand, and teeth that looked like a rat. "Yes?"

"Take this man to one of the un-used guest rooms." The blonde instructed the low-life servant.

"Of course, this way." Wormtail bowed, leading Horvath out of the room.

Horvath followed the man through the mansion, eyeing all the trinkets and valuables along the way. He might have to take some of the smaller items when he left, if he did the job right, he would leave a happy man with David Stutler dead, and Balthazar all alone in the world. Of course, as soon as Veronica saw his true power, she would come to him.

"Sweet plans, sweet, sweet plans." Horvath sighed, gaining a odd look from the rat-looking man.

* * *

**A/N: **Tada! Another chapter for all you fans. Another _evil _chapter for you Voldemort fans. *Pumps fist* I do hope you liked it, because it took me from 11 PM to 2 AM to write, along with distractions and all. I hope I got Voldemort and Bellatrix right, I think I did fairly well. Voldy might have been a bit, passive, but I have high doubts he would hurt Bellatrix or Fenrir, they are his loyalist. ;3 Another chapter coming soon, and possibly another Harry Potter story! I dunno, I've been having plot bunnies. U.U (Chapter edited on 1/8/2013)


	11. Gooooooooooooood Morning!

**Hello world! Just another update from Useful the Useless! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, NOTHING I TELL YE!

* * *

******Gooooooooooooood Morning!**

David laid in his four-poster bed, deep in thought. A few kids had talked to him, congratulating on him for getting into Gryffindor. Some of the ugly folks, they all sat at their table—Slytherin—had congratulated him that he had just made it onto the clumsy list, under Longbottom.

Neville was the kindest to him, comforting him on how _he _trips all the time. "Don't worry Dave, there are some nice people who put up with me, they won't mind you." David felt better after talking to Neville.

He still turned in early, refusing to meet the other sixth year boys, even though Neville promised they were nice. Now, here he was, laying in bed with the curtains drawn. The faint voices of talking echoing from down stairs in the Common Room. When he went up, it was 8 PM, the others would be coming up soon.

Lazily, Dave drifted off into a restless sleep. He wasn't haunted by nightmares, but the odd wonderment on how Balthazar and Veronica were doing floated through his dreams. And Becky, he missed her too…

* * *

Early the next morning, around 6 AM, David awoke groggily. He knew breakfast was at 8 AM, and it was out of college habits he awoke this early. Though, once Dave was up, he was up, there was no trying to go back to sleep.

The lanky man drawn the curtains of his bed, noticing everyone in the dorm was still asleep, and snoring lightly (except Neville, whom was the loudest). Smiling to himself, Dave got some clothes and went to wash up and get ready for his first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He couldn't describe how pleasant it felt to have hot water running down your back, or the soaps that were a different scent to each person. Dave thought it smelled of tesla coils and raw hide, with a tad of plasma bolt. Funny.

The sorcerer lost track of time in the shower, and when he finally found his watch in a pile of his sleep wear, it was 6:45. David quickly got into his school uniform, black robes, finding that a Gryffindor patch had been added, along with red and gold ties.

When Dave re-entered the Common Room, it was a third full of groggy and tired students. Most were rubbing their eyes, and some of the older kids were cramming in their summer homework.

"Hello David!" A cheerful voice came from one corner of the room. The frizzy-haired girl Hermione from the train was waving him over. "You're up early." She commented, though there was no hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Yeah, at my old school we woke up pretty early." David shrugged helplessly, "I think I'm a bit used to it."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I understand, oh well, it's nice to have someone to talk to early. Any ways, what classes are you taking?"

Dave's heart plummeted, and he gulped excessively. "Well, um, erm, I-I never had a chance to choose. I-I believe I have, erm, potions and-and maybe spells…"

"Spells? Oh! You must have combined classes, we actually have many 'Spells' classes here at Hogwarts. Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione rambled, making Dave chuckle. "American schools are weird. What school do you go to? I've read about a few, but Dumbledore never mentioned your school."

"Oh! I went to The Blake Academy, a small and rather picky school, choosing only the best students." Dave thought it was rather clever, he smirked inwardly.

"It must be small, _I _never heard of it. I'm only familiar with Akron Academy, Coates Canyon, and Oakridge River. The three biggest schools in America." Hermione waved her hand, making the sorcerer turn around.

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter slumped down the stairs into the Common Room. They were fully dressed, though rather badly, and were rubbing their purple eyes.

"'Mione, you're awake—of course." Ron grumbled, sitting next to her, while Harry sat next to David. "Oh, it's you."

"_Ronald!_" Hermione and Harry were exasperated, staring at Ron, then glancing at Dave.

"What? I forgot his name, sheesh." Ron's ears were bright red, along with his face. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"David, or Dave." The sorcerer introduced himself, again.

"Right," the Weasley pouted slightly.

"Anyways, Hermione, it's almost eight. We should go down to breakfast." Harry interrupted, knowing how to cheer his best friend up.

"Is Neville up?" Dave asked, Neville had promised the night before that he'd take him to the Great Hall tomorrow. Dave forgot which way it was anyways.

"Yeah, he's getting ready."

"Good." Dave leaned back casually, staring into the dim fire.

"Oh, if you're waiting for him, then we'll wait for him too!" Hermione chirped happily.

A tiresome silence ensued, until about ten minutes later, when Neville rushed down to the Common Room, tripping on a chair. "Hello Dave, Ron, Harry, Hermione." He gasped, landing near the four.

"Hey Neville." Dave and Harry said in unison.

"Dave, I know I said I'd take you to breakfast, but I'm hungry and if you're going to sta-"

"No, it's okay. I was just waiting for you." Dave interrupted, standing up.

Neville smiled weakly, gesturing for David to follow. He led the sorcerer out of the portrait of the Fat Lady, down at least seven flights of stairs.

The pair entered the Great Hall, being one of the first ones there. "Oh, my." Dave had thought the food at dinner last night was appealing, breakfast was amazing.

There was a array of choices to choose from. Cereal, eggs, bacon, sausage, sandwiches, and pastries that were too fancy to name. It was amazing, and David was determined to try it all—eventually.

Today, though, David settled himself for some Cheeriowls and orange juice. The thought that he would be starting classes today had quickly dismissed his appetite. He ate slowly, waiting for one of the staff to come and pass out schedules.

Neville and David were not down in the Great Hall long when Luna arrived.

"Hello David, Neville." She said wistfully, taking some toast from the table.

"Hello Luna," Neville smiled, "are you ready for classes today?"

"Yes. I wonder if Hagrid will be showing us some Thestrals today—though I already know what they are—I always love the chance to see them." She nibbled on her breakfast, staring off into space.

"Dunno. I do hope Professor Sprout has something interesting planned." Neville said gleefully, Herbology was his favorite subject. "Dave, what was your favorite class?"

"Oh, um," Dave pondered for a moment, caught off guard by the question. "I liked my history class." He lied.

"Really? Shame, Professor Binns is boring." Neville said with sympathy.

Dave nodded, quite actually he wanted to learn more on wizards, and witches. Balthazar wasn't boring though, or else, he would zap Dave with an tesla coil.

"Mr. Stutler, your schedule." The tight faced woman, Professor McGonagall approached. Dave tentatively took the schedule, looking down at what classes he had.

Neville looked over, receiving his before Dave. "Great! We have Herbology together, Defense Against the Dark Arts…" Neville looked down at his own. "I could take Charms."

"Why don't you, Mr. Longbottom?" McGonagall questioned, giving Harry's a tap with her wand.

"My Gran…"

"Humph, I should knock some sense into that woman. Just because _she _failed Charms." McGonagall ranted, snatching the schedule from Neville's hand before giving it a tap with her wand.

"I guess we have Charms too!" Neville brightened up. "I don't know who else has Potions, Transfiguration, and History of Magic…"

Hermione slid over next to Luna, who was still staring dreamily at the air. "I have Potions, Transfiguration, and History of Magic." She offered helpfully.

"Thanks, Hermione!" Neville patted Dave on the back, before finishing his breakfast.

After breakfast, David watched Neville head off to his first class, unsure where to go. He had a free period, then History of Magic. Harry and Ron seemed to be heading up to the Common Room, they too had all but History of Magic with him—as discussed earlier between all the Gryffindor sixth years.

* * *

**A/N: **Classes coming up soon! Reviews make a happy Useful! (Chapter edited on 1/8/2013)


	12. Snape and David Victorious

**Bah, I finally got inspiration. Thank you Japanese music! XD Anyway, I'm just being so rushed in Chemistry and Geometry (my luck to get stuck with them in the first semester), I have no time. Oh, well, next semester should be a breeze, cause I got easy peasy classes all semester. Woo~ So, expect it to be slow until January, but keep expecting a random chapter out of nowhere!**

**Disclaimer: **It's sad how I own nothing, Harry Potter or A Sorcerer's Apprentice. I do own this awesome tablet which I got for my birthday, but other than that-nothing.

* * *

**Snape and David Victorious**

David sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts, writing a few notes in his book. They were learning many things like he did in college, only a board of notes, and the rest was lecture, lecture, lecture (well, at least this particular teacher was like that). Luckily, being _in _college, he was able to keep up pretty steadily. Though, the American couldn't help but notice that other students seemed to be having trouble with the Professor's constant talking.

"Mr. Stutler…" His voice rang through Dave's thoughts, making the sorcerer look up. His note taking had halted for about a minute, which was a minute of useful information he had miss. "What, may I ask, is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?"

Hermione instantaneously raised her hand, waving it around wildly. "Hush, Granger, this is Stutler's question." Snape sneered, not even looking at the sad, downcast, and obviously hurt face of Hermione.

"Ummmmm…" David stuttered, trying to act like he knew, but was taking his sweet time. Of course, Snape didn't buy it.

"Now, Stutler, so I may continue my lesson." Snape growled, his eyebrow perked up. "Or, would 10 points from Gryffindor help you make up your mind."

Dave gulped, from what he was explained, 'points' were like money for the House. If you had the most, you won at the end of the year. People did not like it if you lost a major amount of House Points. "Um, well you-you know, the target-er guy, will be caught unaware, cause it's a _non-verbal _spell… So you're not talking…"

"Very poor, but accurate." Snape drawled, turning away from the scared Sorcerer. "That is right for those of you who can get past Stutler's stuttering. Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," said Snape, "which gives you a split-second advantage." He wandered to the edge of the room.

"You will now divide," Snape went on, "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking._ The other will attempt to repel the jinx _in equal silence._ Carry on."

David was paired up with Malfoy, of all people to be paired up with. But, Professor Snape had insisted that they _get to know each other_. Of course, both the Slytherin and the Gryffindor objected to this, yet Snape heard none of their pleas and Malfoy's muttering on how "my Father will hear about this."

So, now stood young David Stutler before the malicious Slytherin jerk, clutching his wand in one hand. His heart thumped as he waited for Malfoy to make a move, but nothing came for a long while.

"_Densaugeo._" Malfoy muttered under his breath, sending a jet of light at David.

Luckily, Dave had been very cautious when standing near all the Slytherins, all which were enemies of the Gryffindor's. Being over-protective, he had cleared his mind (Like all the other spells he had to learn) and made a transparent wall of protection as he stood there.

The curse just bounced off of the shield harmlessly, and hit Crabbe straight in the face. The ugly brute's teeth started to increase in size at a expeditious rate. "Uh, uh…" He grunted, crossing his eyes to watch as his teeth began protrude from his mouth and make a slow decent down his chin.

"Goyle," Snape barked, snapping Crabbe's partner out of la-la-land. "Take Mr. Crabbe down to the infirmary, I believe a dentist appointment is due." His face remained expressionless, though a hint of anger could be caught in his black eyes. "_Now._"

Goyle made haste an started to shove his injured friend towards the door, and though David did not hear what they were saying, he could tell they were bickering at each other for what happened. The sorcerer was not going to admit quite easily that he has caused this to happen. But, it seems that Snape was much more keen then he seemed.

"Mr. Stutler, I do not know how students at your former school act, but I would highly appreciate it if you were to not jinx anymore of my students." The Professor said in a deadpanned manner, his gaze resting on the lone American. "Five points from Gryffindor."

A chorus of 'awes' and 'boos' came from the small majority of Gryffindor's in the class. Though, no one was horrible enough to actually blame David Stutler. He was new after all, and—unlike them—has only had a day with Professor Snape, whereas the whole sixth year body has had him for six school years in a row.

"Class dismissed." The bell rang a second after, letting the students flow from the classroom an into the hallway.

"That's okay Dave, I mess up all the time." Neville came from behind, smiling brightly. "Anyways, how's your first day of school going?"

"Pretty good, some of the classes are tough, especially History of Magic."

"Oh, yes, it must be different learning about England and not America?"

"Yeah, we really go in depth with the Revolutionary War, War of 1812, and a bit into World War II…" David blurted, not realizing what he said.

"What are those?"

"Oh," Dave's eyes widened, "Oh! Those are wars that…Had British wizards…" He scratched his head, hoping that Neville believed him. His friend was gullible, after all.

"Sounds interesting, I'm going to have to ask Hermione about that."

He cursed silently, hoping Hermione could keep her mouth shut. The Revolution, War of 1812, and World War II had nothing to do with wizards—or at least they played a small role at that time. From David had learned, wizards were more secluded into their own clique—trying to keep out of muggle affairs. He watched slowly as the greenhouse came into view on the grounds of Hogwarts.

As they approached, he mentally ticked his homework in his head. _'Charms… History of Magic… Transfiguration…' _This was the last class of his _first _day at Hogwarts. He was very proud that nothing had exploded, Horvath hadn't tried to kill him, and no other monster had been attracted to him.

* * *

**A/N: **Meh, it's just a filler. I read a few reviews of people wanting me to do some classes, and I thought of Snape's DADA class instantly. Reviews are nice and pleasent for one stressed mind, a hint for you. (Chapter edited on 1/8/2013)


	13. Suspicious Glares

**So, so, sorry I haven't updated! My mind wandered to Rosario + Vampire and 07-Ghost. ^-^' But anyways, I have a question for my faithful readers and stalkers... The cave chapter, in the Half-Blood Prince? The one where Dumbledore and Harry go to grab the Horcrux? My friend was thinking I should include David in it. BUT, I want to make David and Dumble have a different adventure, maybe to the wizards and sorcerers prosecution/battle? Then have David stay behind and meet a very special enemy when Malfoy attacks... C: Opinions in your reviews, please~ Also, do you want a evil chapter, with evil plotting next chapter, or should David go see Dumbledore and see what he wants?**

**Disclaimer: **If only I could travel in time with a TARDIS and AT LEAST write the Harry Potter books... But, noooooo, I had to be stuck as a human and not a Time Lord. Bleh. I don't own Harry Potter or The Sorcerer's Apprentice.

* * *

******Suspicious Glares**

It's been about a month after David Stutler arrived in Hogwarts, and it was the most festive time for a wizard or sorcerer alike. No, not Thanksgiving, or Christmas, but it was Halloween. The time for horrors and frights, the day when magic seems to be everywhere in the air. To his surprise, Dave was enjoying the days up to Hallow's Eve, being in a castle, with real ghosts and poltergeists, not to mention even a ghoul or two. He had even been told that five years ago, a troll was in the dungeon. What more could you want for Halloween?

How about, not having the Ministry of Magic here? That's right, David couldn't enjoy one of the most cheerful days of the year. Remember, he was a sorcerer in a school among wizards. An outcast to the magical society, and if he was found out by any other person…Well, let's just say sorcerer's were not accepted in the Wizard World, and apparently, the _leader _of the Wizard World decided to pay a lovely visit to Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore! How nice to see you!" Rufus Scrimgeor shouted, walking up to the old wizard and shaking his hand. David stopped, stricken, at the sight of the Minister of Magic. Of course, he knew who he was, when Neville had told him about the unexpected visit, David had searched for a picture to recognize the possible bane of him.

"Are you okay, Dave?" Neville asked, standing a few paces ahead and looking back at the only other student, besides Harry Potter, who understood him.

"I-I'm fine." David took a step forward, only to be tripped by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Watch out Stutters." Malfoy sneered, Crabbe and Goyle snickering next to him.

"Oi. Stop being a troll, Malfoy." Neville retorted, lending a hand to David.

"Watch—" David was cut off by Malfoy's spell, sending Neville tumbling, and poor David—who had grasped his hand at the same moment—was dragged along with him down the hallway.

The whole corridor was laughing, even the few portraits were chuckling; a few concerned ghosts floated in place, looks of worries on their faces as they watched the two Gryffindors on the floor. But that didn't help the embarrassment the two teens had. _Yep. Just like junior high._ David thought silently, laying on the ground with a dazed Neville on top of him. "Neffulle…"

"Ugh, yeah Dave?"

"Ger off." Crushed said groaned, laying his forehead on the stone cold floor.

"Oh! Sorry!" Neville jumped up, standing there awkwardly. His face was red, from ear-to-ear. He paced a bit, picking up a few loose parchment that had flown out of their bags as they were half-sliding, half-thrown across the corridor.

"What's going on?" Rufus came down the middle of the corridor, eyes narrowed. By then, the laughing had ceased, and everyone had parted their ways. Malfoy and his goons were no where in sight, and the two people who could easily expel or kill David was in front of them.

"I believe, if I am correct," Dumbledore interjected before David and Neville could go into a series of blabbering. "That Mr. Stutler and Mr. Longbottom were running late, and crossed paths in a painful way."

Rufus narrowed his eyes, looking Neville up and down. Then he stared at David for a long time, his eyes turning to slits. For a brief moment, David could swear he saw them turn blood red. Now, what was it Luna said?

"_Rufus Scrimgeor? I hear he's a vampire." Luna had said in the Great Hall, reading her usual Quibbler._

"_A-a vampire?" Neville choked, eyes wide. David couldn't help but agree with Neville, he was scared too._

"_Oh, yes, or so the rumors say. I wonder if he's here for some blood, you know Hagrid and his animals—oh, what if he's after a unicorn!? Or possibly a student-"_

_THUD_

"_He, uh, fainted." David sighed, looking down at Neville. The whole Slytherin table roared with laughter, while David and Seamus picked up the rounded student and half-carried, half-dragged him to the infirmary. _

"So, you're the new student, eh?" He finally spoke, his narrowed eyes and scrunched up face replaced with a more friendlier look. "You seem older than a normal 6th year, but then again, you Americans are a odd bunch. You start wizarding school around fourteen, am I correct? You separate it into two schools, an introduction to wizardry between twelve and fourteen, then from fourteen to twenty-one you do a highly advanced magical kind of school?"

"Uh-huh." David nodded, a blank look on his face.

"Very well." Rufus motioned for their dismissal.

"Mr. Stutler." Dumbledore looked down at him through his half-moon spectacles. "I do hope you would join me in my office after classes. In the meantime…" He turned to the Minister. "Let's go back there, I _crave _a chocolate frog. You know, I have yet to find a card of myself, it seems to avoid me." He chuckled.

"_Come on." _Neville pulled David along towards class. They ran down the corridor, and outside. From there, they slowed down, knowing that class wouldn't start for another seven minutes, giving them some time to walk. "I never knew you were twenty, I thought you were sixteen, like myself!"

"Oh, uh, yeah. America. You can only drink, or perform magic whenyou're twenty-one!" He chuckled, as they entered the school once again and made way up to the Charms classroom. "Of course, we all break that rule at one point." He smiled.

"Oh yes, Harry has done it loads of times." Neville waved it aside, sitting down in the back with Seamus and Dean. The trio they were just referring to, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were a few seats ahead of them, talking quietly. "Hmm, wonder what's so private?" He pondered aloud.

"I don't know." David shrugged, pulling out his English oak wand. "Heh, for all we know, it could be about me!"

"I wonder…" Hermione glanced back, avoiding eye contact with David. "He seems suspicious."

"Oh, 'Mione." Ron groaned, placing his head in his palm. "What's so suspicious about Dave? He looks like a nice guy!"

"Ron's right, Hermione. What makes you think he is an enemy?"

"I never said he was an enemy." Hermione snapped, scratching down a few notes. "I said he was strange, strange enough to be an enemy."

"What do you mean?"

"He can uses magic so skillfully, and _not speak_. Not to mention, he does it _all the time_." She hissed loudly, looking back.

"So? Maybe he learned it before he came here." Ron snorted.

"No." She looked down. "I read up a bit about American Magical Academies in general. They seem to have a teaching schedule along the lines of ours, I mean, the three biggest school in America are Hogwarts sisters."

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, knowing, of course, Hermione would have searched thoroughly into the subject before making accusations. "Okay, so what if he is an enemy. Dumbledore thinks he is a good guy, prove it." Harry challenged, he trusted Dumbledore more than anyone, besides Hermione and Ron.

"Then I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on him." Hermione finished her notes, slamming her book. She glared at the boys. "I'm telling you, there is something odd about him."

* * *

**A/N: **My notes are above, before the story. Review, please your answer and opinion. (Chapter edited on 1/8/2013)


	14. A Note to You All  From Useful

**Here's my note and apologies to you faithful readers: **

**I am sorry, so so sorry, that I haven't updated in awhile, but life has been having its highs and then complete drops. I pretty much fell into this desperate state of depression, where I tried to make friends and connect, but everyone were jerks and just pitied me anyways, never even inviting me over to their house when they come over and eat me out of house and home as they please. So, I pretty much hid away in my room everyday, watched Doctor Who, Soul Eater, and many other series… Just being emotionless. So, I didn't write for a whole month or two. **

**BUT! My cousin came and visit, gave me a slap to the face, and pretty much cheered me up with our Disney jam outs, and drinking Dr. Pepper while sitting on the porch listening to the children locked in the closet, I feel a lot better. Hung out and saw the Avengers at the drive-in with my best friends, so the past few weeks have been going well. And, hey, I may not have those true to the heart friends _in_ school, but I have my cousin, and my best friends who are home schooled to keep me going on with happiness and randomness. **

**So, starting this Wednesday, June 6****th****, I will be writing the next chapter of ASITH. It may take a day or two, due to lack of knowledge to my own story-ha! But, I Pinkie Pie promise with the word of a Time Lord that I will complete this story this SUMMER. September 1****st**** is my deadline. Now, I'm going to get a good night's rest, get ready for my final day of school, get home and be lazy with my lack of social life, then I'll plan out the next chapter. **

**ALLONS-Y!**

* * *

**~Useful the Useless~**


	15. For Merlin's Sake, Make the Circle!

******So, yay~ I got another chapter out, finally! Now, questions for you lot at the end. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Sorcerer's Apprentice, or even Harry Potter. I am just borrowing the characters by the hour, and twisting around their story to my pleasure… And my pleasure with Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Apprentice is friendly compared to others.

* * *

******For Merlin's Sake, Make the Circle!**

David Stutler spent the rest of the day in slight misery. Even Malfoy being embarrassed in Defense Against the Dark Arts could not cheer him up. In all horror, and fact, he felt slightly weak, and his energy was burnt out. It was at this point, he knew he wasn't using his magic wisely, and thought it would be good to make a Merlin's Circle. The only question in his mind was, did he dare do it while the Minister of Magic was at Hogwarts? Knowing his conscience, probably not. He probably will forget about it all, until he ends up in the Hospital Wing.

"Daveee. Earth to David, come in David!" Neville waved his hand in front of the Prime Merlinian, "Gosh, he's gone off daydreaming like Luna again!" He muttered to the other Sixth Years next to him. They were all in the Common Room, sitting about and waiting for the Halloween feast to begin.

"Oi! David!" Ron shook his friend, while Neville snapped his fingers.

"Honestly. You're a wizard Ron!" Hermione couldn't help but smile at the boys forgetfulness. "_Aguamenti!_" She splashed water in his face.

"Huh? What?" David was brought back to reality by the splash of water in his face. Rubbing the liquid out of his eyes, he looked around at them.

"Dave, didn't Dumbledore ask you to meet him later?" Neville reminded David, stunning the group. Neville wasn't one to remember things often, homework, Hogsmeade dates, the password to the Common Room, he never remembered.

"Oh, right! But, isn't there a password to his office?" Dave pondered for a moment, wondering when and if Professor Dumbledore had given him a password at all.

"It's Chocolate Frogs." Harry spoke up from the corner of the room. "I was in there a few days ago, unless he changed it, it's Chocolate Frogs."

"Thanks…er, mate!" Dave smiled, and dashed out of the exit, tripping over his feet and stumbling through the portrait hole.

He made a slow descent towards Dumbledore's office. Of course, he had to stop and ask a few ghosts, and he even tried to engage conversation with Peeves—who threw a water balloon at David before blowing a raspberry and blew away.

"Chocolate Frogs." David hopped onto the staircase as it leapt forward, looking up as the next floor came into view. He was reminded of his first visit to Dumbledore's office, at the beginning of the term feast about his stay at Hogwarts. What could Dumbledore want now? He rarely ever appeared at the feasts anymore, he always seemed to be out of the castle.

"Professor?" He knocked a few times, with an immediate "Enter" in reply.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, the trinkets and wizarding items were on various tables and places on his desk. David had the urge to pick up the small thin object and use it like the hero of his favorite sci-fi show and open doors with a press of a button.

"Ah, David, have a seat." Dumbledore waved his wand, and a chair came into existence. David, not at all surprised by the chair, sat down and stared down Dumbledore in uncomfortable silence. The Headmaster seemed to be giving David an analyzing gaze.

"How are you feeling?" The headmaster asked, his quiet gaze on David still.

"Tired. How's the Minister?"

Dumbledore chuckled, looking at the Prime Merlinian in the eye. "He's fine, you could say, he just went to visit Professor Snape—which is why I asked you here today." David twitched nervously.

"Uh, uh, uh—okay."

"You said you were tired, when was the last time you were in the Merlin's Circle?"

"Before I came to Hogwarts."

"Have you thought of my offer? Seventh floor corridor."

"Uh, uh, I have…But with the Minister of Magic around…"

Dumbledore held up his hand, a wary expression on his face. "David, there is hardly anything to fear. I'm sure the Minister of Magic will not come anywhere near there, and even if he did, you could easily lock him out." He explained thoughtfully.

"Right." David made to leave, but was stopped by a small "Ahem" from the Headmaster.

"Last thing, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter are very curious about you. I suggest you be wary." He smiled, eyes twinkling under his half-moon spectacles. "Of course, I think you were planning on telling them yourself at some point…?"

How did he know that? Sure, it popped in his head a couple of times, he even would start a sentence with Neville along the lines of "Neville, I-" but he always would stop, "never mind."

"Now, you have an hour until the Halloween feast. I'll see you there." With that dismissal, David left the Headmasters office.

David did not return to the Common Room until after dinner, he had decided to take Dumbledore's instructions—even though David was starting to get the idea that the Headmaster was a lunatic trying to get him killed—and went up to the seventh floor, where a large door was waiting for him.

"Oh, um, I need a open spaced room—oh why am I talking to a door!" David pushed it open, which swung with ease to his surprise, and found himself in what he wished for. A large room, filled with practice dummies, books, and a large open space. "Huh, convenient."

With low, steady breaths, he willed all the energy he had. _Wait, how did Balthazar do this again?_ The Prime Merlinian had to pause and think about it. He knew how to make a circle of fire—he had done so to save Balthazar—but was it any different than a Merlin's Circle.

David ran to the book case, quite surprised to find a old battered _Encantus _on the top shelf. This room really did have what he needed. He grabbed the large book in unsteady hands, before turning around and tripping, the old book falling out and onto the ground, upside down with papers bent and crooked. "Oh, no no no…" He lifted the book, setting it right, and hurriedly tried to fold the pages back in place.

Then, he sat, and started to flip through the beginning of the book. Surely, a Merlin's Circle instruction guide would be at the beginning of the book that teaches every sorcerer what there is to know about sorcerery stuff. "Aah, aah." He stopped, seeing the recognizable circle that he hadn't seen since he arrived at Hogwarts. "_To create a Merlin's Circle, the young sorcerer must clear his mind._"

Was that it? David began his rummaging through pages again, only to find it wouldn't be any good with over 3000 pages to look through, which seemingly has every magical fact in it. "Alright, clear my mind." He stood up, walked back to the center of the room, and did exactly as the book told him too. He emptied his mind of all doubts, thoughts, and memories, and breathed slowly. His arms lifted slowly, and a green ring engulfed him. Dave's eyelids fluttered as symbols that he slightly recognized from his lab space flew across his mind. And his hand obeyed, he sketched in the floor every symbol that flew across, and one-by-one he got it done. It wasn't how Balthazar did it; he could talk, and do it with both hands at the same time, but it was progress.

"Okay." David smiled slightly, "time to practice a bit."

And he did. Though, Dave didn't have very long to practice, he still was able to throw a few plasma bolts here and there, and arrange the book shelf. All while in the circle, his energy wasn't draining as much. All he needed was some food, a good nights rest, maybe come back every couple of days and sit, or do some tricks. The Prime Merlinian couldn't help but feel homesick, he was starting to miss Becky, and even old Balthazar.

"I should get going." David ran from the room, making sure the sure the door was shut. He dashed to the Great Hall, and came just as Dumbledore made his way to the podium.

The old man gave the Prime Merlinian a wink, and went to his speech. "Happy Halloween everyone!" He said joyfully, chuckling slightly. "In case you haven't noticed, our Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour has joined us here on request of our potions teacher, Professor Slughorn." A light clap rang through the tables, though David didn't know why Professor Slughorn would want the Minister here anyways. "He was going to do a party for the Slug Club—for those of you who know—but decided against it last moment."

"What's the 'Slug Club'?" Dave whispered to Hermione, who merely shook her head.

"So, now, instead of wailing over the lost of a party, I say we… Tuck in." The food appeared on the table, like it usually does, and everyone began to devour what was before them.

"Mate, the Slug Club is for the best of the best." Ron spoke through a mouth full of chicken. "Only those who are appreciated by the Professor get in."

"I'm in it David, maybe if you wish to come I can talk to Professor Slughorn—"

David shook his head. "Nah. I think will be best if I just stay out of clubs, I'm horrible at a lot stuff and I don't need people to recognize it." He smiled. "But thanks anyways."

The rest of the night was enjoyed with laughter, clapping, eating, and even a small party in the Gryffindor Common Room that involved some third years going to the kitchens and taking food. But, David didn't enjoy any of it really. In fact, he was more worried as to why Rufus Scrimgeour was staring at him the entire night. It was almost a silent threat to the Prime Merlinian stating: 'I know who you are, and I will have your head on my wall soon.'

* * *

**A/N: **Questions for ya! Okay, firstly, we know that Davi is now in the Room of Requirement. But, so is Malfoy. *Wiggles eyebrows* Who will meet who, and it won't be the Doctor! Doctor who? Nextly, Rufus. What to do with Rufus... Hmmm... (Chapter edited on 1/8/2013)


	16. The Duo that Use the Room of Requirement

**So, so, family movie night, and guess what movie we watched? THE SORCERER'S APPRENTICE. Inspiration came, I began writing, and this dialogue-based chapter that gives you no answers at all came to be! Yeah, I'm awful, and sleep deprieved. So who cares? Stonhenge, are you ready to rock! Oh, gosh, I ate too much pixie stixs... Ah well, onwards!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nadda! No Harry Potter or the Sorcerer's Apprentice!

* * *

**The Duo that Use the Room of Requirement**

David Stutler felt Neville's relentless tug, his eyes darting back to Luna—whom was skipping along. Hermione was following also, she was biting her lower lip in a worried manner. "What's wrong Hermione?" He couldn't help but ask, before giving a alarmed shout as Neville started to drag him up the stairs of the Quidditch Pitch.

"Oh, um, nothing. Just worried about Ron and Harry." She smiled slightly, one that Dave knew was a lie. Maybe Balthazar was getting to him, he could almost tell when someone was lying to him. He smiled a re-assuring smile.

"Alright, so, what is this Quidditch game!" He turned around and looked around the field. "You said it was played on broomsticks?"

"Yup." Neville smiled. "I suppose it isn't very big in America, but you have Quodpot! I suppose you'll have to explain that to me one day."

"Yeeeaaah… I will." Dave grimaced and looked over the field. He noticed one of the teachers walk onto the field-he couldn't tell who it was, probably someone he didn't have.

She began explaining the rules of the field, "I want a clean game." She was looking at the Slytherins in particular when she said that.

The buzzer sounded and she threw the ball in the air, and the game began. "So, uh, what does that one do?" David pointed to the large ball one of the Gryffindor girls had in her arms as she zoomed off towards the goal.

"That's the Quaffle." Neville explained the four balls, the Quaffle, Bludgers, and the Golden Snitch. Hermione chipped in with the rules of the game, which were fairly simple (which surprised David greatly, he was expecting complex rules that only wizards understood) and easy to follow.

To Dave's great displeasure, the game was short when Harry caught the Snitch. Hermione had left their side and went to greet her friends, while Neville and Luna began filing down the stairs and run onto the pitch to congratulate the Seeker of their team. Even though Harry and himself were on a mutual friendship, no fights or arguments, he didn't think he would be welcomed enough to join in with the long-time Gryffindors.

Hastily, he walked back towards the castle, knowing it would be empty because everyone goes to the Quidditch games unless they were in the hospital wing. The moving staircases no longer bothered him anymore, though every once in awhile he had to stop and ask when it would return to the other position. All-in-all, Dave got lost five times and had to begin from the start, and _eventually_ he was able to make it to the Seventh Floor Corridor.

That was the time Draco Malfoy was exiting the Room of Requirement. At first, the two stood their slightly shocked, and staring at each other.

"What do you want?" The Slytherin raised his wand, a bead of sweat falling from his brow, obvious fear in his eyes. And David had no idea why.

"Just walking, passing by, you know." He smiled slightly, rifling through his pocket.

"I don't believe you." Malfoy's lower lip trembled slightly.

Dave almost threw his hands in the air in frustration. Was he really that bad of a liar? How is he going to trick Horvath if he can't lie? "Well, then how about we move along and go our ways?" He suggested politely, not wanting to be throwing spells at Malfoy in school.

"…No." The Slytherin responded, his wand quivering. "I want to know what you're really up to. No one comes up here just for a walk or anything!"

David sighed, pulling out his wand. "I honestly don't want to fight you. Leave me alone Malfoy."

"What? A sorcerer afraid to fight?" David stood shocked for a moment, letting his wand lower to his side. His mouth was agape, and he stuttered out words.

"Ho—When did you? How did you? Huh?" He stood there, staring at Malfoy.

"It wasn't that hard." The Slytherin sneered, confidence regaining. "_Expelliarmus!_"

Dave's wand flew to the ground, rolling in between the two of them. Malfoy smirked inwardly, though he had no idea that David could use magic without his ring. "No jewel, no magic." He bragged, walking and picking up the wand Ollivander had given to Dave months ago.

"How do you know what I am?" Dave asked seriously, cocking his head to look at Malfoy directly. "Where did you figure this out?"

"How do you know I didn't figure it out on my own?"

"I don't think you could pull it off by yourself, and the two guys that follow you around don't look very smart." David replied, inching towards the Slytherin boy.

"Oh, you think you're so clever?" He sneered once again, moving towards David. "The American sorcerer who got into Hogwarts." His wand was directly at David's neck threateningly.

David raised his eyebrow at Malfoy questioningly, thinking in his head. If Malfoy knew around Halloween, he could have told the Minister, but why not? Then again, Malfoy seemed like the type to kill David himself. He gulped, slightly afraid.

"Oh, the sorcerer is afraid?" The wand retreated from his neck, but remained pointing at him. "I would advise you to be very careful, Stutler. You don't know who you're messing with." Without even a second glance, Malfoy dropped the jeweled wand, and shouldered past David roughly.

"I-uh…" He picked up the fallen wand, and walked away from the room, deciding he had enough adventure today.

Briskly, Dave walked back to the Common Room, sitting down at a table in the far corner of the room. "Hm, I wonder how a owl will find Balthazar…" Dave muttered absently, ignoring the now loud room. He picked up his light brown quill, a scrap of parchment paper, and began writing his rather long letter.

He would have to take a couple of days to write it, he had a lot of questions Balthazar had to answer.

* * *

**A/N: **I lied, you learn a little bit in this chapter. Like, Malfoy knows David is a Sorcerer. Hmm, how _ever _did he find out, and why _ever _did he not just kill David or tell anyone about him on the spot? Hmmhmm... Review, how about that? Review and I might reveal a secret! Don't review and I'll just move the story to next term and skip over Christmas! :O WE DON'T WANT THAT DO WE? (Chapter edited on 1/8/2013)


	17. Annoying Dave with Riddles and Plans

**I've been rather _absent _for awhile. I blame Merlin, that show is addicting. And Colin Morgan is the sexiest man alive. Don't be surprised if I drop Merlin hints in this story. I think I did in this chapter too, cookies for those who find it. Better A/N at the end of the chapter. I want some opinions on some things.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. *Sigh*

* * *

******Annoying Dave with Riddles and Plans**

Time passed from November to December rather quickly. When Katie Bell was cursed by the amulet, Ron had jokingly tried to make Dave replace him - even though he knew Harry already had a replacement Chaser. It amused everyone to no end when Dave attempted to fly on a broom ("How different can it be from flying on the steel eagle?" he had asked himself while in his Merlin Circle). It wasn't the most comfortable experience, and if not for Hermione being intelligent, and having his back, Dave was sure he would have fell a lot.

Christmas was approaching fast, and Slughorn was having his own little 'Slug Club' Christmas party. Of course the Prime Minister was invited, according to Luna he was a vampire, and that once again set Dave on edge of his secret being discovered. When Neville insisted he go to the party, Dave denied him with the option to hang out with Ron and play Wizard's Chess and research some things - he was probably going to lose, but it was better than getting executed by the Minister.

What intrigued David to no end was the wandless magic wizards could do. He had taken time alone to research these sort of things and compare them to his _Encantus _(it's a miracle he actually opened the thing). Of course, Balthazar was not kidding when he said a wizard or witch would explode when their wandless magic built up. Wizards could do a few minor spells wandless, but nothing of the Prime Merlinian or Sorcerer sense. Animagi also had a explanation; every body has a animal guardian dating back to the time of the Druids. It was known fact every human is able to call upon the animal guardian instinct, but only the magical could really bring it out and transform into it. What was more shocking was how the transformation actually let out the built up magic.

This made Dave think what he would turn into if he were to try to become an Animagus. It was fun mulling over the many animals he was like, his preference being maybe an eagle. All his questions were written in a large letter he would send to Balthazar over Christmas break. He could have just sent his Master a letter whenever he had a question, but David felt it would please (ahem, annoy) Balthazar if he sent one long letter.

* * *

David had all plans to be alone for Christmas, he didn't think it would be possible for him to get to America for a few short days. Besides, Becky (and he had sent her a letter inquiring what she was doing, which responded with visiting her family in another state) would not be home, and there was no one else Dave could find the effort to _ask _someone to take him home for the holiday.

That was, until Ron and him were talking while Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna were at Slughorns' party. "Say, mate. Aren't you going to America for the holidays?"

The question caught Dave off guard, he didn't even notice Ron had taken his queen. "Um, well-uh, no. My mother-um isn't expecting me for the holidays. My uncle Balthazar and Aunt Veronica are on some sort of 'wizarding adventure'… And my girlfriend is with her family." He slowly said, knowing it was mostly the truth.

Ron nodded. "Poor bloke, you must be missing America."

Dave nodded slightly. "A little. Hogwarts is fun, though. I expect to have an amazing time with the Common Room and the owls while I'm alone." He laughed lightly. "Maybe I'll figure out how to get up the girl's staircase."

Ron chuckled. "Wow, you must really be willing to be the only Gryffindor here. I mean, that is except for some younger ones, but they're no fun. Too bad Hermione is going with her famil, and Harry and I are going back to my place for the holi- hey. What if I asked my mum to let you come with us? We never got to know you, mate. You spend more time with Neville and Luna, and I know Harry is itching to ask you questions. I'll send my mum an owl and see what she says."

Dave was shocked at how friendly Ron was being to him, let alone offering his house to him. "You can replace Percy, that git. Probably will have to sleep on the floor, if you don't mind. You don't mind, right Dave? Dave?"

"Huh? Oh, um… No, I don't mind." He had snapped himself out of shock. "H-Hey, I just remembered I had to talk to Dumbledore. You win, um-yeah." With that, David walked off.

Getting to the Headmaster's office was no problem, seeing as David has been there quite a few times now. Mostly just check ins on how he was doing in classes, and such. The password was the same as last week, thankfully. Apparently Dumbledore had a sweet tooth like no other, and when Dave had lightly suggested he lay off them, the Headmaster replied: "I'm an old man, Mr. Stutler. I think I can afford a few teeth." If it wasn't for Dave learning to hold his tongue, he would have suggested to trade his teeth for a new hand.

No doubt Dumbledore would have laughed anyways.

"Professor Dumbledore." Dave knocked lightly, entering the room to see the Headmaster at his desk. His hands were neatly folded, as though he was expecting the sorcerer this whole time.

"David," his eyes twinkled in amusement. "I trust you are staying out of the Prime Minister's way?"

"Er, yes. I was just wondering… Well, I'm in a dilemma, really. You see, Ron Weasley asked me to come home with him, Hermione, and Harry for the holidays. I don't really know them or their family, if anything I was thinking-"

"Actually, Dave. This was my plan to begin with."

"Of maybe going to hang out in the library or read my _Encantus_- what?"

Dumbledore's face held great amusement. "Yes. Even though I'm fully aware of your friendship with Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood is greater, I feel that you would do best being among the Order."

"Wait, why?" Dave quirked an eyebrow, staring down the Headmaster with a gaze that held all the power of Merlin in it.

"I have a feeling you will be needed there. Alongside that, you might prove well to help in the war against Voldemort this year." Dave blinked once, and blinked twice.

"That still doesn't answer how you arranged it."

"That is, because you never asked. I contacted Mrs. Weasley stating that the American exchange student would be most lonely here as the only one in his year. I have no charge to ask Mrs. Longbottom, but Mrs. And Mr. Weasley and I have been good friends, so I knew you would be in safe hands. It was just up to her to figure out how to invite you."

"Well, gee… Thanks. I was only in here last week, you could have asked me then."

"Now, what fun would that be."

"This is hopeless. You are like a dragon, speaking in riddles. Although I don't think any of the dragons today speak like the dragons back in the time of Merlin- argh!" David shook his head, his hands covering his eyes.

Dumbledore merely chuckled. "Go Mr. Stutler. Else I fear you may have to meet the Prim Minister, and I know you don't want that. Don't forget to at least use the Merlin's Circle before you leave- I daresay there may not be another time for it."

The sorcerer stood up, still grumbling about riddles and old people and dragons as he exited the office. Dumbledore must have known Balthazar for _years_ to become just as annoying and fatherly as him, or else that is what attracted them to be friends.

Shoulders slightly hunched, he returned to the Common Room only to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron muttering to themselves in the corner. The klutzy character was surprisingly unnoticed as he made his way to the staircase, picking up a bit of their conversations:

"I understand why you don't trust Malfoy, but _David_ too? Mate, are you bonkers?"

"You don't understand what Snape and Malfoy were talking about!" Harry muttered in a hushed whisper.

"Why don't you explain then." Hermione hissed back.

David was about to take a step, when he missed it completely (his mind being engrossed in why Snape and Malfoy would mention him; though Malfoy knew he was a sorcerer, so maybe he was informing Snape about him?). Falling on the stone stairs hard, David heard Ron, Harry, and Hermione turn to look at him.

"You alright there, mate?"

"Y-Y-Yeah, I'm f-f-fine." David stuttered, picking himself up slowly. "Just heading to bed, the meeting with Dumbledore took longer than I thought. Boy, am I tired. Night guys!" He glanced at them, noticing Harry was staring at him with a look of distrust. He turned back around and stumbled up the steps tiredly.

"I'm off to bed too, I'll tell you during the holidays. When you know…" Harry muttered once Dave was out of sight.

"Um, sorry mate. Apparently mum wanted him to come home for the holidays too. So he's not alone, you see." Ron seemed nervous, but Harry only nodded stiffly.

"Good. Then maybe we can keep an eye on him. Why else would Snape and Malfoy mention him if he's not apart of them?"

* * *

**A/N: **First thing is first, I plan on revising the previous chapters. Just a bit here and there, it'll take me a bit. Nothing big, though.

Alright, so I was thinking of David casting a Patronus. I want opinions on what it should be. I was thinking a dragon. Phoenix is taken by Dumbledore, and the Merlin from BBC Merlin is a _Dragonlord_, I was just thinking on how funny it would be to show his immense 'Merlin-y' power by having a dragon patronus. Opinions? Name something else you would think David would have as a patronus.

Oh, and in the Half-Blood Prince movie, the Burrow was attacked. I plan on bringing that aspect into this series... And bring a little... Surprise for David. And maybe a sorcerer reveal. Whether or not I prelude the attack in a evil chapter or not is up to you.

Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. And what does Dumbledore know? Hmmmm... It was actually a total excuse to get David to the Burrow. xD


	18. Questions Answered

**I know this chapter is short. I do promise a fast update to compensate on this short chapter. Hopefully I'll get up the Christmas chapters (there will be two, one with the Prime Minister talk from the book and the attack from the movie) up this week. No, I will get them up. I just might have to watch the Half-Blood Prince and Sorcerer's Apprentice before I do. :P Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I own fifty-two-dollars, two grumpy rabbits, a Roxas plushie, a bike, a laptop and tablet, a few posters and a bunch of books. Do I own Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Apprentice? Nope.

* * *

**Questions Answered**

Horvath sat politely as he, along with two other Death Eaters whom were not too fond of himself (and honestly, Horvath was not fond of them) named Bellatrix and Fenrir Greyback. They sat as the only four at a table with the Dark Lord as he played with the white wand made from a yew tree. Finally, the pale leader spoke in the usual hiss of a voice: "Apparently my sources tell me that Mr. Potter and Mr. Stutler are bidding their time at the Burrow this Christmas Eve."

Bellatrix hissed. "But my Lord! Surely they will have protective charms on them that will protect from us!" She was fairly good at that sort of thing, though. It had always been Bellatrix who would break a protective charm, but even she knew that the Order would go through a great deal to keep Potter safe.

"I hate to admit it, my Lord," Bellatrix shot Fenrir a nasty glare, "but Bellatrix is right, we probably won't be able to break the charms for many days. Which by then, surely Potter will be on his way back to Hogwarts."

Voldemort hissed in annoyance, hating the idiocy of some of his followers. Though, they did not _fully _understand the power of a sorcerer. "That is where our dear friend, Maxim Horvath comes into play."

Maxim nodded. "I have the power of Merlin's ring and a few charms from other…colleagues to help me. It will be no problem, as a sorcerer I could probe the wards and destroy them in a day or two. It depends on if the Stutler idiot puts up his own wards."

"Will he?" Bellatrix asked anxiously, leaning over the table. "He _is _the Prime Merlinian after all."

"Fear not, _Bellatrix_. Stutler is a fool, he will take the protection of wizards seriously." Horvath sneered, pointing his cane towards her. "Even if he did, I wouldn't put it past him to make the wards weak. He may be the Prime Merlinian, but he is nothing but a _boy_ compared to me."

Nodding, Bellatrix sat down wordlessly.

Fenrir took the opening to ask the only sensible question. "When Mr. Horvath is finished taking down the wards, we move in and capture Potter, correct? While Mr. Horvath will capture his own adversary?"

"Or kill, I never liked the fool anyways. I'll take any opportunity I get." Horvath added lazily.

"Correct, Fenrir." Voldemort, who was eerily silent the whole time and seemingly calm. I guess that's what happens when things begin to play into his own hands. "I want Harry Potter for myself, is that clear Maxim?"

Maxim nodded in understanding. "So long as the Merlinians are mine to handle."

The pale man hissed in delight, a cruel smile on his lips. "Good. You will be dismissed immediately to take down the wards. You are to attack as soon as you're ready; Fenrir, Bellatrix, find a few others willing to take on the attack. You know the Weasley's, they breed like rabbits…And surely the Ministry and others will be there to keep an eye on things."

"Yes, my Lord."

Fenrir and Bellatrix disapparated from the house, leaving Horvath and Voldemort alone.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Voldemort hissed, eyeing Horvath warily with a hint of distrust in the red gleam.

"Quite sure. And if not, your friend Draco—correct? He'll be able to lead us to storm the castle of Hogwarts." Horvath said calmly, leaning back in his chair.

Voldemort was going to point out that the plan was for completely different reasons, but he was interrupted, "by the way, you have warned young Draco of the Prime Merlinian?"

"He knows Stutler is a sorcerer." Voldemort hissed, hating when he isn't in control.

Horvath nodded. "Good good, and how do you know this…Snape-character is yours," he smirked, "my Lord."

"Do not question me!" Voldemort stood up, sending a curse towards the sorcerer.

With a glow of the trinkets he has acquired over his time—that were now resting on his cane—he merely redirected the curse towards the fireplace. The fire glowed blue and yellow, roaring as it grew larger…And then it died down. "I dare question you, because unlike you I have lived through the time of Camelot, seen the creation of Hogwarts and the destruction of the sorcerer community. I think I can question the loyalty of your followers."

Voldemort made a noise between a hiss and a growl. "Severus is mine, and mine alone!"

Horvath nodded. "Then I bid thee farewell." With that, the sorcerer disappeared in whirlwind of dust, following the trail of the Death Eaters to the Burrow. He had a lot of work to do, and he needed to get it done.

* * *

**A/N: **I was always curious how Bellatrix and Fenrir were able to attack. I thought some answered questions were due.


	19. The Holidays, Part 1

**So, I just started to type. I continued to type the story, using book reference once in awhile for some conversation and content. And boom, this long chapter happened. This is only Part 1, though. Part 2 will come tomorrow or Thursday. Honestly, I want to watch the Half-Blood Prince movie before doing the next chapter—well at least the scene I'm doing from the movie. **

**I'm glad to be in the writing mood, though! :D I'll see all ya'll soon. Stay tuned, mmkay? **

**By the way, I took some tests and derped on Pottermore, I'm apparently a Ravenclaw according to the quizzes (this shocks me, though. I always imagined to be a 'Puff, and a proud 'Puff at that) and tests. Yeah, just a little knowledge for you.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly. It really is sad, though. I'm not creative enough to own these things. *sigh*

* * *

**The Holidays, Part 1**

_Balthazar,_

_Some kid at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, is aware of my identity as a sorcerer. I'm not sure where he got the knowledge, and I doubt the Headmaster would tell him, but it still confuses me. I was wondering if Horvath has anything to do with this._

_Also, Hogwarts is a nice school, I like it. The classes are interesting and new, but just as boring as you._

_I also have a few questions for you…Look at the enclosed pages for them. And don't yell at me, I actually opened my _Encantus _to think of these questions. _

_Tell Veronica that I wish her well, in hopes you come home safe. _

_Sincerely,_

_Dave _

Dave let the owl flutter out of his hand, watching the dark gray mass flutter out into the white clouds filled with snow in the distance. He sighed, knowing he should head back to the Common Room to finish packing his stuff to go to the Burrow. Apparently Mrs. Weasley was overexcited for the American exchange student, and delighted to be able to help out Dumbledore in anyway.

He walked down the stairs to the Owlery, nearly slipping on the steps twice on the way down. David also knew he should use the Merlin's Circle before he left, but in all honesty he couldn't help but think it pointless—and he didn't have any time, the train left in an hour.

The packing process wasn't much trouble, he didn't have much of his own stuff to begin with. He always wore Becky's bracelet (surprisingly, no one questioned him about it…or they shrugged it off as an 'American-thing'), that being the most important thing to him besides his toothbrush.

"Dave!" Neville's voice came as said stumbled through the portrait hole. Looking up, slightly startled, he smiled at the boy he had come to know as a friend. "Are you almost packed?"

"Almost, I was just going to finish up." David rushed past the boy, heading to the dormitory he was staying in. With a flourish, he grabbed his bag and stuffed it in the trunk. Walking around to his bed, he picked up a book that was actually his _Encantus_ concealed to look like a history book. It was one of the first things he did when he learned how to do the spell…Or willed the book to transform to the eyes of someone else. He tossed the book into his trunk, and with a _click _the trunk closed and locked on its own.

"Score!" He muttered dramatically, before dragging the thing downstairs to wait with Neville. Harry and Ron were already there with their trunks, talking with Hermione quietly.

"David." Hermione smiled at him, looking up at the man. "Are you, Neville, and Luna going to sit with us on the way home?"

Harry shot Hermione a glance, he either wanted to be in a compartment alone with his friends, or didn't like that their conversation got interrupted. David ignored it as 'just-Harry' and nodded. "Yeah, sure. It's up to Neville and Luna, but you all seem like great friends anyways. I'm just extra."

Hermione was going to object, saying that he was a friend too. She closed her mouth, and smiled. "I'm sure by the end of the year, we'll all be great friends."

Dave blinked, but smiled, "yeah. I'm sure."

* * *

When they left, the six of them (Ginny said she would also like to sit with them) met up with Luna in the Great Hall before departing for the carriages and from there—the train. They all crammed in a single compartment, Dave squished up by the window next to Neville and Harry across from him. He was taught Exploding Snap by the others, each of them taking turns.

It was a fun time with the little freedom they had until they got off the train; apparently there was a underage magic law. Dave knew he could probably do magic, his magic being different and him being from America also.

When the time came to part ways, Dave felt sad that he was leaving the two only people who trusted him. Maybe he could gain Ron and Harry's trust back, or at least get them to not think he's practicing the Dark Arts.

* * *

"Snape was offering to help him? He was definitely _offering to help him?_"

"If you ask that once more," said Harry, "I'm going to stick this sprout—"

"I'm just checking! Now what does Dave have to do with any of it?" Dave perked up at the mention of his name. He was hidden away on the staircase, reading a book. Although he had _insisted _on helping Mrs. Weasley as a thank you for her hospitality, whether it be a extra hand in some magical chores or doing something by hand… She had heard none of it, and sent off Harry and Ron to cut the sprouts ("Lucky that mum likes you, mate," the Weasley had muttered as he passed by).

"Well, they were fighting about something, and then Snape mentioned: 'what about Stutler, have you _considered _him?'."

"That could mean anything, mate."

"Oi. Then Malfoy sneered and said: 'Stutler is an idiot, he wouldn't know where to start. I don't care if the Dark Lord and his friend hold him in high esteem. The guy can't take a day without being a klutz. Even if his _Master _brought him here to help or whatever, I'm doing fine on my own and even then I won't get caught.'"

"Wow, so we shouldn't trust him. Was there anything else?"

"Snape changed the subject after that, going on to nag about Crabbe and Goyle as assistants."

"Pfft, he'd have a better chance with Dave, honestly."

"He also mentioned an Unbreakable Oath—"

"An Unbreakable Vow?" Said Ron, looking stunned. "Nah, he can't—"

Dave didn't want to hear any more of it. Closing his book lightly, he made his way back up to the attic, tripping once on a step. He had a lot of thinking to do, thankfully sorcerer's can use 100% of his brain—well, at least maybe 1000 year-old sorcerers who wear raw hide trench coats—but it still didn't make it any difficult.

Obviously the Dark Lord was the Lord Voldemort character everyone was afraid of. The only people who could mention him being a sorcerer was Balthazar, Becky, Veronica, Horvath, and Morgana. The latter is dead, the others are his friends, that leaves Horvath. Cold dread washed over David as he realized his suspicions were true. Malfoy had been informed by someone he was sorcerer, either Horvath himself or a Death Eater working for Voldemort.

"This is not good." He began to pace, already knowing he had to go after Horvath. He had enough power to take down an army of wizards, but not skill. Horvath was his main goal, and he had to take care of him alone. As much as he hated to leave the wizards and witches alone, he had priorities with Horvath first of all.

"Oh, why Balthazar—wait?" David recalled another part of the conversation. _'Even if his _Master_ brought him here to help—' _He thought of the quote. "Oooh, Dumbledore and Balthazar are _so _much alike." Dave shook his head, realizing why Balthazar sent him here. Leave it to Balthazar to send Dave packing in order to lure Horvath away from New York.

He heard a tune from downstairs, and decided he best join the party. No use worrying about it until later, it was approaching Christmas after all, and the Weasley family were generous enough to offer him a home.

* * *

The next morning Dave was included in the present list. Though he stuttered as Mrs. Weasley handed him a hand-knitted sweater with the Hogwarts crest on it ("Thought you might like something to show off to your friends at home," she had said), a few Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products from the twins, even Harry and Ron had taken a initiative to get him _Quidditch Through the Ages_, and Ron roared with laughter when he opened his gift from Hermione—which was _Hogwarts, A History_.

Everybody was wearing new sweaters when they all sat down for Christmas lunch. Well, except Fleur (Dave had no idea why, though) and Mrs. Weasley. He tuned out most conversation, finding it awkward to be spending time with a family not his own, or Becky's.

"Parsnips, Remus, Dave?" George offered, bringing said back into the conversation.

"Er—no thanks."

"Harry, you've got a maggot in your hair," said Ginny (whom he was sitting next to) cheerfully as she plucked it out. Dave remembered Harry's gift from Kreacher (who was a house-elf, no less. Apparently they are different from the ones in Lord of the Rings, though) was maggots.

"'Ow 'orrible," said Fleur, with an affected little shudder.

"Yes, isn't it?" Said Ron. "Gravy, Fleur?"

In his eagerness to help her, he knocked the gravy boat over; Bill waved his wand and the gravy soared up in the air and returned meekly to the boat before it could spill all over David.

"You are as bad as zat Tonks," said Fleur to Ron.

"Not as bad a David here, I wonder who would win a klutzy competition—Dave or Tonks?" Ginny piped up, trying to redirect the attention away. She sent Dave an apologetic smile, which he returned knowingly.

"I don't know, I'll have to meet Tonks. Knowing my luck, we'll end up tripping and banging heads." Dave joked back.

"I invited _dear _Tonks, oh she would have liked you David." Mrs. Weasley began, shooting Lupin a glare. The Prime Merlinian took note of that and decided it was an affair he should not get involved in; this led him to take a bite of his turkey, enjoying Mrs. Weasley's cooking. College life meant college food, it was nice to have a homemade meal for a change.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley's loud voice erupted him, making Dave glance up. "Arthur—it's Percy!"

"_What?_"

Everybody looked at the window, even Dave had to take a peek at the 'git' Percy whilst drinking his eggnog.

"Arthur, he's—he's with the Minister!"

"_What?_"Dave got the attention of everyone (except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley) when he sneezed out his eggnog through his nose. The burning sensation making his throat and nose hurt from the eruption. "Oh, um, I didn't know the Minister made house calls," he said sheepishly, earning a raised eyebrow from Harry and Lupin. The latter waved his wand and the mess he made disappeared.

He watched in silence at the scene before him, a mother greeting her son who had been away for some time. When Rufus Scrimgeour suggested a walk around the yard, Dave was almost afraid the man would suggest himself. "…Ah, that young man's finished, why doesn't he take a stroll with me?"

Dave looked from Scrimgeour to Harry, relieved and worried at the same time. Relieved that Scrimgeour didn't seem to notice him or have any lasting suspicions, worried because the man was still frightfully scary and taking a walk with Harry Potter was probably a no-no by the looks of Arthur Weasley and Lupin.

Dave watched as Fred, George, and Ginny sent parsnips at Percy a few minutes after he sat down. The third eldest looked disgusted at his siblings, but was politely waiting for the Minister—as it seemed. When Harry returned alone, and a few seconds later the Minister came in with the usual, "we must be off, now," Percy was non-too eager to storm out. He left his mother in tears, something which made Dave guilty of (his own mother is probably in tears at the moment due to him being absent this holiday).

The Minister lingered in the doorway, his eyes catching the Dave—who turned away quickly to avoid his gaze. "The young American exchange! Ah, if you wouldn't mind accompanying me to the boundaries of the wards, I would like to inquire about your time and stay at Hogwarts."

David, knowing he could not refuse the Minister of Magic, stood up silently. He shrugged his shoulders to Harry, who was looking at him questionably. Half-heartedly he walked outside, the sudden chill gave him a nip. His hands stuffed in his pockets, he looked down at his feet, waiting for Scrimgeour to start as the man limped beside him.

"Do you like England?"

"It's wonderful. I've been here once, but that was London."

"Good, good. Is Hogwarts treating you well?"

"Ye-yeah! I'm learning a whole lot, a bit is old news, but we seem on the same level at least."

"Where were you from, exactly? What school?"

"Oh, um…" He notice the Minister narrow his eyes at Dave's hesitation. _Damn it. _He thought, searching his brain for the school he said to Hermione. "The Blake Academy. Small school, select students only."

Scrimgeour's glare was equal to Balthazar's' when he was caught lying. "Right. I hope that the _Blake Academy _would be willing to do this in the future, I'm sure Hogwarts loves the ethical values taught to students when another one from a different country comes along. Heck, maybe we'll include the _Blake Academy _in the Triwizard Tournament in the years to come." Dave knew that the man was going to do his research now, only to conclude that The Blake Academy did not exist. Even if it did, he would soon find out no wizard was a Exchange Student to Hogwarts, and no one by the name of David Stutler attends it.

"Oh, yeah. I-I'm sure they'll love too." The sorcerer grinned, it was forced sadly.

"Well, seeing as Percy is probably back at the Ministry, I better be off too." Scrimgeour limped ahead, before turning around to look stonily at David. "Don't get into too much trouble now, you hear me? Else I'll be sure to send you back to the Blake Academy." With a small _pop_, the Minister disappeared.

David ran his hand through his hair, looking down again. "Why am I so stupid to let Balthazar talk me into this!" He grumbled, before turning back towards the Burrow. If he survived until the New Year, he would be surprised.

* * *

**A/N: **Tada! Part 1 completed. Review if you can, please! I'm really in the groove right now!


	20. The Holidays, Part 2

**So, anyways...I'm in the groooove. Got some Cocoa Puffs and Chris Tomlin playing full blast. I was so jamming and writing.  
And now I'm tired. Honestly, I'll update maybe Sunday or Monday. I need sleep, I have a co-op class with my friends on Friday—plus ice skating and sleepover. I think I deserve it—right? Better A/N at the bottom, asking about the chapter. Don't want to spoil it up here! *cough*Harry is a wizard*cough* - I spoiled the whole thing, didn't I?**

**Disclaimer: **I own a piece of lint—oh wait, it blew away. Now I own nothing.

* * *

**The Holidays, Part 2 **

Night came upon all of them quickly, in the end Tonks did show up—though she and Remus were almost avoiding each other's company by the looks of it. Dave and Tonks had been introduced, Dave had tripped while coming down the stairs of the Burrow and Tonks had tripped over a chair.

They quickly laughed it off and began introductions, everyone was right—Tonks was a great person, immediately friendly. Unlike Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, or anyone else he met that was apart of the group known as the Order, she didn't seem wary or suspicious of him—or at least hid it very well.

That was how he and Tonks ended up having a civil chat about every trip that happened in Hogwarts for them, Tonks having gone there for seven years had the most. Fred and George were listening from the either side of them, grinning.

"So, anyways, I was walking down towards my Charms class with a few other housemates. I would change my hair and they would all laugh, it was the usual deal for me, " Tonks grinned in remembrance. "I was walking, and I hadn't notice any of the other Hufflepuffs had _ducked _because Peeves was zooming by. When BAM! I was rolling and trying to maintain balance on a bucket, except I went nose-diving into Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, landing at their feet with a pigs nose on my face. Then Peeves dropped another bucket on my head."

David and the twins roared with laughter, the picture replaying in their heads over and over again. "That's great." Fred muttered, wiping a fake tear from his eye. "We're so proud of our soldier Peeves."

"Indeed. He is a fine warrior of pranks and mischief." George nodded. "Tell us another, Tonks."

The girl obliged; while she was telling a story about how she nearly made the whole school miss dinner because of a domino-effect she started in the kitchens, David looked up to see Ginny and Harry on the landing. Ginny herself looked about ready for bed, and Harry (who had become recluse after the talk with Scrimgeour) seemed to be—was that blushing?

The raven-haired man grinned, knowing the feeling of love personally. Quite frankly, he's still in love, but no one in England really knew that fact except for the people he let slip that he _has _a girlfriend.

His attention on them did not last long, however. Outside the familiar sound of roaring flames were heard, with a distinct _pop_; with a glance out the window he saw the whole house was surrounded by the fire. Someone shouted a warning cry, everyone got up—obviously startled—and ran to the door. Remus was yelling something as he pulled it open, "the wards should have protected us!" it sounded like.

David looked at Harry, noticing the boy was obviously angry as he snapped his head back from looking out the window. Quietly, he rushed past Remus, Arthur, Tonks, and himself and towards the flames. A small opening was left opened, and he passed through easily. "Harry!" Remus called, about to chase after him, but David beat him to it.

The Prime Merlinian rushed past the flames like he had done so many years ago when he first met Balthazar and Horvath. He tried to follow Harry as best as he could, but the wizards was already out of sight—and honestly Dave was trying to keep his mind clear in case of an attack.

The splash of melting snow as he made his way through the darkness, the only source of light was the eerie glow of the fire. He looked around, feeling a presence that he couldn't place for himself, cold dread washing over him. It was obvious it was trap, but whether or not it was for himself (of course it would be Horvath) or Harry Potter, he could not tell.

Shivering and chattering, David looked to and fro in search for the boy he had spent the year with. Laughter could be heard in the distance, ahead; Shouts from Tonks and Lupin could be heard from behind. "I killed Sirius Black, _hahaha_!" Someone sang, which David took a step through the knee deep snow towards.

"Hello David." A familiar voice said lazily from behind him, making the Prime Merlinian turn around to face a familiar foe.

"Horvath. I knew you were up to something." His voice was wary and cautious, eyeing the man in furs and a bowler hat—must be new, because Dave could remember picking up the old one months ago from the ground.

"Yes, yes. I'm _always _up to something, according to you Merlinian lot." Horvath said lazily, walking forward as he examined his cane. "You never did reclaim your Dragon Ring, you know? Though I don't expect you need it…" He drew back, a smug smirk on his face. "So I'll keep it."

"What do you want, Horvath?"

"Why, I want the Prime Merlinian dead, Veronica for myself, and Balthazar's head on a platter with a look of failure etched on his face forever." His voice was casual, and he continued to wave his cane around. "Of course, I _will _get it. I have help now."

"Joining Lord Voldemort will not help." David said boldly, hearing the shouts get louder. Some were even calling out his name too.

"I see you find the fear in a name pointless."

"What?"

"Lord Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You don't fear the name?" Horvath asked, his eye bearing down Dave in an attempt to read him.

"No, I—" Dave stopped, figuring out Horvath's plan; the sudden subject change, the lack of attack. "You're buying time."

"Very good David." The smile was chilling, and his tone that sounded like he was talking to a toddler made it more oddly so.

"What do you have planned?" David muttered to himself.

"Oh, you'll have to wait and see." Horvath sent a blast of energy at David, only giving the man enough time to yelp and cover himself in a shield he was use to. Since the fight with Morgana, it had thankfully gotten stronger. Yet, Dave did not doubt that Horvath could break it to pieces, however.

"David, David," he tsked disapprovingly. "When will you learn. Being a insufficient boy, I have no idea how you became the enemy I know today." He blasted at David, this one powerful and more stronger. It hit the shield full force, knocking Dave off balance.

He fell into the snow, looking up at Horvath with determination in his eyes. With a light smirk, and ignoring his supposed-identity as a wizard altogether, he distributed a wave of thunder at his enemy. The man was sent flying back several feet, groaning in light pain.

"Dave!" He heard the shouts from the distance ahead of him. The voices of Tonks, Lupin, Ginny, Harry, and Arthur shouting to him. Something else must have happened, and it probably wasn't good. Taking out his wooden wand (though it would be pointless), David pointed it at Horvath.

"N-N-N-Now Horvath, I don't want to kill you—"

_Pop_. Dave whirled around to see frizzy-haired woman, looking demented and insane. Her laughter echoed around the area as she watched Dave. "Kill him? _You? Kill him?_" She laughed. With another _pop_ someone taller and more well-built appeared next to her.

He grinned hungrily, his eyes wandering over Dave as though wanting to feast on him. Involuntarily, Dave gulped at the stare. _Pervert._ He thought, though feeling the man was actually hungry.

"_I see you've met my colleagues._" Horvath picked himself up slowly, which Dave turned to point at Horvath. Then he realized his back was open to the woman and large buff man, and swung around to face him. Great, surrounded.

"Dave!" The voices were getting closer. They must have taken Harry and them really far out in order to get David alone.

"Can you kill him already so we can ambush Potter?" Bellatrix asked impatiently, pouting and batting her eyes at Horvath. "You've had your fun, now get on with it!"

Horvath shot the woman a glare, "I will make Stutler suffer however I please, when I please."

"Well, you haven't got all night!"

"Oh? And you don't want to most powerful person in the world of magic dead?"

"The Dark Lord is the most powerful man to ever live—" David was edging away from their arguing, charging up a plasma bolt in his hands. That is, until he felt a rough hand on his shoulder.

"Now where do you think you're going, sorcerer?" A feral voice growled, bending over to David's level.

David didn't reply, he acted. He placed his hand on top of the large man's own hand, sending a shock way to course through his body.

With an animalistic howl, Fenrir let go of David; who clumsily, he spun around—dropping his wand—and shot an energy bolt at the man. Though, he momentarily forgot about the frizzy-haired woman and Horvath, they quickly returned into his mind. Dave faced the woman before she could act. Slamming his feet on the ground to prevent himself from slipping, he shot fire from his fingertips—just like Balthazar had done on their first day—towards the woman. She screamed, casting it aside with a wave of her hand.

Dave looked towards a flashing jet of light, and brought up his shield just in time as Horvath joined the fight. He glanced at the man, before sending a another jolt of lighting at the animal-buff man, sending him into another fit of whimper and howls.

Surely someone was hearing this and running towards him? The shouts were getting closer the last time he heard them. His mind was so clear, he couldn't recall if anyone had shouted his name in awhile, if they were closer.

The woman shouted at him, alerting him of her presence, "_Crucio!_" Before he could cover himself, pain shot through him.

Doubling over, David felt his blood turn hotter than never before. His skin itched and burned, he just wanted to die. When Balthazar had died, he had looked so peaceful, was this the pain before death? "Argh!" He shouted, screaming, the magic of the Prime Merlinian long dormant in him began to bubble. He wanted to send something at the woman.

He could hear shouts in the distance, Horvath yelling at the woman about, "he's mine to kill!", the woman was laughing and repeating the words of the curse she had inflicted. She liked this sort of thing, didn't she?

"_Stupefy!_"

The pain stopped. He could hear the laughter still, but the ringing in his ears remained. He could hear a little _pop_, the sound the woman and man had made when they first appeared.

"It's a trap, it's been a trap all along." He muttered incoherently, eyes shut tightly from the pain. He could hear more curses, and Horvath was probably fending them off silently.

Someone shook his shoulders, he could hear them encouraging him to stand up. David couldn't though, his blood still felt hot—not as bad as before—and his bones ached.

"David, I _will _kill you." He could hear Horvath say, feeling the gust of wind as the man disappeared. Nervous murmurs, they knew Horvath was a sorcerer. They knew _he _was a sorcerer, they were going to kill him. He was sure of it, but then again Horvath could have taken him along…The man had the power.

No matter what, Dave could feel himself succumbing to darkness. Maybe this was the peaceful side of death, maybe death was peaceful. Hopefully Balthazar could find a new Prime Merlinian, he really had failed.

* * *

**A/N: **The end.

Joking.

So, I had to include some BAMF!David in there. Yet, I also knew there is no way in hell David could defeat Horvath, Bellatrix, and Fenrir, so it needed a bit of whump-y stuff. Mainly Bellatrix being a bitch... Because I can. Also, opinions are needed and possible poll built. _Sorcerer!reveal, yay or nay for next chapter?_ I have had the scene written out for two years, it was tempting to copy and past it here.

I honestly want to wait and make it some awesome battle. Hey, I'm asking opinions before I go along with it, though.


End file.
